The Hottest Couple
by Emmi82
Summary: What will happen when the country's hottest singer and a superstar basketball player become an item and the media's latest victims?
1. Meeting Again

**The Hottest Couple**

**Meeting Again**

**Rating: Teen**

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" the paparazzi screamed as she ducked into the club. Gabriella was America's hottest new singer, and the queen of 'young Hollywood'. People loved to gossip about her, she was in US Weekly or In Touch every week.

"I swear to god I want to kill them sometimes," she said to Stacy, her assistant and close friend.

"Sometimes?" Stacy said and they both laughed.

"Why am I even here?" she asked him.

"Matt (her manager) wanted you to come," Stacy responded.

"Why?"

"You walk into a club, they put you in US, therefore, more people notice you," she replied.

"You know, I really thought that talent was required to become famous," she said.

"Hun, you are talented, but now that isn't enough," she responded.

"Apparently," Gabriella sighed.

"Hey Gabi," Matt said walking over to the table and hugging her.

"Hey Matt, how are you," she responded.

"Good, there is someone I want you to meet," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Matt you can keep trying to set me up with people, but you are never going to win," she said.

"Yeah well it is always worth a shot, come on," he said and she followed him.

"Uhh, so who is it this time actor, model, singer?" she asked annoyed.

"Stop being stubborn," he replied.

"Whatever," she replied.

"Wait here," Matt said to Gabriella as they reached the bar.

"Ok," she groaned.

"Matt, who is this girl?" the guy asked annoyed.

"Dude, will you just trust me," Matt shot back.

"No," he responded and Matt laughed. A minute later they reached a girl at the bar.

"Hey," Matt said to her, and she turned to the two men.

She stood there in shock, as did he. "Gabriella, this is Troy Bolton, Troy, meet Gabriella Montez," Matt said. They just stared at each other.

"Umm, nice to meet you," Troy said sticking out his hand and smiling.

"Nice to meet you too," she said shaking his hand and smiling back.

"Well I am going to let you two talk," Matt said and walked away. Gabriella just looked at Troy.

"Nice to meet you?" she asked in an angry tone.

"Gabi," he groaned.

"Troy don't Gabi me," she responded still angry.

"Come on, did you really want him to know our past," he said.

"Which part, the part where we dated for three years, or the part where we went to different colleges and you screwed every girl at Duke," she said raising her voice.

"Ok we are not doing this here," he said in an angry tone and he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the VIP section and closed the door.

"Fine! I hooked up with some girls but it's not like I had feelings for them!" he exclaimed

"Oh that makes me feel a lot better Troy," she sad sarcastically.

"Who are you to talk? You were running around with a ring on your finger for like six months!" he exclaimed.

"It had been three years not one month!"

"You know Gabi, has it ever crossed your mind that I hooked up with these girls to get over you!"

She just stood there silent. "Well how did that work out for you," she finally shot back.

"Obviously not to well."

"Well at least you got some ass."

"Why didn't you marry him" he asked lowering his voice.

She paused and sighed. "He wasn't you."

**Please R&R…Next Chapter very soon!**


	2. Clearing the Air

**The Hottest Couple**

**Clearing the Air**

**Rating: Teen**

She put her head down and he pulled her into a hug.

"Uhh," he groaned, "what are we going to do?"

"I dunno," she sighed, "I really don't know."

He kissed the top of her head, "can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would like that," she replied smiling.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" he asked.

"Definitely," she replied.

"Lets go," he said and started to walk out.

"Troy we can't walk out together," she said referring to the photographers outside.

"yeah, you're right," he groaned. "Here how about this, I am staying at the Four Seasons, room 2245, meet me there in a half an hour?"

"I think I could do that," she smiled. He smiled back at her and walked out of the room. After he left she composed herself and walked over to Stacy and Matt.

"Gabi, are you upset at me now?" Matt asked with a smile across his face.

"We talked that is it," Gabi replied.

"Whatever," he responded.

"So I am gonna go," Gabi said ten minutes later.

"Yeah, okay," Stacy replied.

"Gabi," Matt called as she was walking away so she turned around, "basketball player," he said smiling. She just smiled and shook her head. After escaping the paparazzi she headed over to Troy's hotel.

Meanwhile Troy was running around his room trying to get ready for Gabriella to come over. He cleaned up the food, the clothes, and everything. He heard her knock, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey," he said motioning for her to come in.

"Hey," she replied.

"So you wanna drink?" he asked as she walked in.

"Umm, sure, you have a glass of wine?" she asked.

"Damn Gabi, back in the day you were a vodka girl," he said and she laughed, "of course," he laughed. "So, Gab," he said while pouring her drink, "I have gotta say, I knew you were going to make it big, but damn I wasn't expecting you to be in US Weekly every week, let alone frequently on the cover."

"Yeah you and me both," she sighed as he handed her the glass.

"Here is to meeting again," he said clinking his glass with hers and staring into her eyes, she smiled and took a drink.

"Yeah, it seems to be you don't have to be talented anymore to be famous," she said walking to the balcony.

"Come on Gabi, you are extremely talented, people know that you have worked hard to get where you are," he said following her. They stood leaning against the railing looking at the view of NYC.

"Yeah," she sighed, "so superstar," she piped up, "how does it feel to be praised by everyone in Los Angeles?"

He just laughed, "and hated by the rest of the country, but it is all part of the job."

"I know what you mean," she sighed.

"So Gabs…" he started but she interrupted.

"What is true?" she finished and he nodded, "well you are going to have to be a little more specific, considering how many rumors have been spread about me."

"Did you have an eating disorder?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I did lose weight, because Matt wanted me to, but I didn't stop eating."

"Thank god," he sighed and she nodded, "Did you hook up with Jesse (as in Jesse McCartney, I am going to use real celebrities because it will be hard to make up other ones)?" he asked and she laughed.

"Maybe," she said shyly.

"Wow," he laughed.

"It was only one time," she whined.

"Whore," he coughed then laughed.

Her jaw dropped, "Yeah you wanna explain your little fling with Ms. Ashley Tisdale," she said in a mocking tone.

"No not really," he laughed.

"Fine, then I am not telling you anymore," she said.

"Whatever, I don't care," he said leaning back. They just sat there in silence.

"Okay, one more thing," he said and she just looked at him, "you and Paris' ex?"

"I wish, he is hot and loaded," she said sarcastically, "What about Lindsay?"

"Oh hell no," he said and she laughed.

"How long were you and Mr. 'I am a huge music producer'" he said and she glared at him, "together before he proposed."

"Six months," she responded seriously.

"So you were together for a year," he said and she shook her head, "What I thought you were engaged for six months."

"Ten, everybody found out two months after I broke it off," she said.

"Wow good job keeping that one a secret."

"Thank you very much," she smiled.

"Hey, why don't you come to the game tomorrow, the Knicks are pretty good this year it should be a good game," he said.

"I guess I could, it would bring back a lot of memories," she smiled.

"Yeah, it really would," he said smiling back at her. "Speaking of memories, I really liked the solo version of 'What I've Been Looking For.'"

She just smiled, "You heard it?"

"Of course I did," he smiled back at her.

"You know I recorded 'Breaking Free', too."

"Really? Why didn't you put in on the album?"

"I was about to cause it sounded good, but I realized I couldn't do it without you. It just didn't feel right."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close, "I miss you Troy," she said looking into his eyes.

"I would say I miss you too, but that would be the understatement of the century," he said and she smiled.

She leaned in and kissed him lightly.

**Please R&R…Next Chapter soon!**


	3. A Couple With A History

**The Hottest Couple**

**A Couple with History**

**Rating: T**

She pulled away and he looked really shocked, "Wow Troy I am so so…" he cut her off by kissing her back. This kiss was much deeper and passionate.

"Don't be sorry, I have been waiting years for that," he said pulling away.

"Yeah me too, but it is getting late I should go," she said.

"Yeah," he put his arm around her and led her into the living room she grabbed her purse and turned to him when they reached the door.

"Thank you Troy," she said smiling.

"Anything for you," he replied and she kissed him again. She pulled away and giggled.

"I have to go," she laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Nope," he said and kissed her again.

She pulled away, "I will see you tomorrow," she laughed.

"Okay," he said and she walked out the door smiling.

Troy ran to the phone and started dialing a number. "Hello," the guy said in a groggy tone.

"Hey Chad!" Troy exclaimed.

"Troy why the hell are you calling me at this hour," he groaned.

"Me and Gabi just hooked up!" he exclaimed really fast.

"What!" Chad exclaimed now awake and Troy laughed, "I am coming to your room." Chad jumped out of bed.

Once Gabriella left the hotel she got out her cell phone.

"Hey Tay!" she exclaimed.

"Gabriella is that you?" she asked. Taylor lived on the West Coast so they didn't get to see each other but they were still best friends.

"Yeah its me! You will never believe what happened!"

"What?"

"Me and Troy hooked up!" she squealed.

Two minutes later Chad knocked on Troy's door.

"Dude! I can't believe this!" Chad said high-fiving him after Troy had opened the door. All Troy could do was smile.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" Chad exclaimed.

"It turns out Matt is her manager, and he wanted us to meet, she was at the club tonight," Troy said still with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you guys duel it out in club?" Chad asked.

"What makes you think we fought," Troy asked and Chad gave him and 'are you serious' look.

"In the VIP section, after introducing myself to her," Troy said embarrassed.

"Why did you do that!"

"Matt was standing right there, I didn't want him to know our past!"

"Well so you guys obviously made up…"

"Yeah, we cleared the air, all the rumors, past relationships, everything," Troy replied, "and then she kissed me."

"She kissed you! Dude come on now!"

"I know, I know, but I had the line that made her kiss me," he said smiling.

"Oh dear god you are such a loser," Chad said shaking his head, "and that smile on your face is making me sick."

"Shut up man."

"So how is she?"

"Ask her yourself she is coming to the game tomorrow."

"Really!" Chad exclaimed. In high school Chad and Gabi were really close they had a brother and sister type relationship.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Yay!" Chad said then his smile faded, "Oh dear god we have to deal with show-off Troy tomorrow night," Chad said jokingly and Troy laughed.

"The guys are gonna get a kick out of this," Chad said getting up and laughing.

"Chad please no," Troy whined.

"Well they are gonna be wondering why you are smiling like a 5-yr old at Toys R Us," Chad replied.

"Oh my god!" Taylor squeled.

"I know right!"

"Oh my god! How did this happen?"

"My manager wanted us to meet," Gabriella said still in shock.

"What happened when you guys saw each other?"

"He introduced himself to me," she said laughing.

"What!"

"I know he just didn't want Matt to know our past, which I agree with."

"Oh okay."

"So wait how did you get to the hooking up part?"

"Well we talked about everything that has happened,"

"Talked or screamed?"

"Screamed at the club, then we made up and we talked in his hotel room."

"Damn girl up in the hotel room."

"Shut up," Gabi laughed, "So yeah he told me that he would say that he misses me but it would be the understatement of the century, so I kissed him."

"Oh my god! That is so cute!"

"I know Tay! I haven't been this happy in so long!"

"I can imagine you right now, with that huge smile plastered across your face," Taylor said and they both laughed.

"Well I have to go I am seeing him tomorrow so I will call you after," Gabi said.

"You better," Taylor replied.

"Luv ya."

"Love you too."

The next morning Troy was the last one to walk on the bus.

"So Troy what did you do last night?" Chad asked smiling.

"Nothing," Troy said embarrassed.

"Really cause last time I checked you hooked up with Gabriella Montez," he said laughing. Troy laughed and gave him an 'I am going to kill you look' and they rest of the teams' jaws dropped.

"Oh my god dude that is so crazy!" Greg said.

"Damn man!" Jeff exclaimed.

"She is gorgeous," David said.

"Where did you meet her?" Jeff asked.

"The club last night," Troy replied.

"So that is where you went!" Jeff exclaimed and Troy laughed.

"Troy that is funny, I thought you met her at a ski lodge on New Years," Chad said smirking. Troy glared at him and the rest of the team looked confused.

"What?" David asked.

"Finne," Troy groaned, "I dated her in high school," he mumbled.

"What!" the team yelled in unison. Chad just laughed.

"We dated for three years in high school then one in college," he mumbled.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Greg asked.

"Never came up," he replied.

"So you guys are hooking up again?" David asked and Troy shrugged.

"Oh bullshit Troy yes you are last night I have never seen you so happy since you…" Troy gave him a look, "never mind."

"Were you like in love with her," Jeff asked.

"The question is are you in love with her," Chad said.

"Chad you know the answer to that," Troy said smiling. Everybody looked at Chad.

"He is madly in love with her, always has been always will be," Chad said and they both smiled.

"Aww how cute," Greg said making fun of him and Troy hit him.

"Will we ever get to meet her," Jeff said excitedly.

"No," Troy and Chad said in unison. Chad and Troy were very protective of Gabriella and with the boys reputation they didn't want them near her.

"Why not," Greg whined.

"When you have a serious girlfriend maybe," Chad said and Troy nodded.

"Guys I swear to god you cant say this to anyone, we really wanna keep it to ourselves for a while," Troy said and the boys all agreed.

"Damn! I can't believe you hooked up with the famous Gabi!" David exclaimed and they all laughed.

Gabi put on one of Troy's old East High jerseys, a hat, and sunglasses so no one could recognize her. The team was warming up when Chad spotted Gabi.

"Hey look who is wearing your jersey," he said to Troy. He followed Chad's gaze and spotted Gabi. Chad walked away and he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The game had started and Troy was playing one of the best games of his life.

"Maybe if she comes to every game we will be undefeated," Chad whispered to him. Troy just laughed and shook his head.

"Shut up," Troy laughed. The game was over and the Lakers (Troy's team) had killed the Knicks. The team was in the locker room when a trainer opened the door,

"Chad, Troy, there is someone here to see you," he said. Chad sprinted out of the room and Troy laughed.

"Gabi!" he exclaimed and picked her up.

"Chad! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, how are you," he asked, "a lot better after last night I am assuming."

She laughed and Troy walked out. "Okay hands off of my woman." Troy said walking out. Chad put her down and laughed. Gabi just smiled. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"I really don't know what I hate more, seeing you guys make out, or hearing you guys complain about how much you miss each other," Chad interrupted the kiss and they both laughed.

"Nice game, baby," she said smiling.

"It was all for you," he replied and he kissed her.

"Kill me now," Chad said walking towards the locker room.

"Shut up Chad! We watched you and Taylor make out all the time," Gabriella said.

"I am going back to the locker room," he said without a comeback.

"Can I come in?" Gabriella asked.

"No," they replied in unison.

"Why not," she whined, "I wanna meet your friends."

Chad and Troy looked at each other and Chad shrugged, "Fine," Troy said. "But first, I must complement you on your ensemble I didn't even know you kept that."

"I kept everything," she said smiling then kissed him.

"Gabi, stop putting yourself out," Chad said and Troy laughed and Gabi gave him a death-glare.

"Chad, stop acting like an over-protective brother," she replied.

"Deal with it lets go," he said.

They walked into the locker room, Gabi was in between Troy and Chad and Troy had his arm around her waist.

"Hey, everybody," Chad yelled when they walked into the locker room.

"Much to our dismay, Gabi wants to meet you guys," Chad said.

"Chad!" she exclaimed and they all laughed. Troy introduced her to everyone and they chatted for a while.

"Nice meeting everyone!" Gabi said as the three of them left. "Why didn't you want me to meet them?" she asked Chad and Troy once they left.

"Cause they are players," Chad said.

"You guys worry to much," she laughed.

"Damn, she is fine," Greg said once Chad, Troy and Gabi left.

"Dude, if she wasn't with Troy I would hit that in two seconds," Jeff said and they all laughed.

"Only reason that is keeping me from her is Troy is the captain," David said.

Troy and Gabriella went to his hotel room after parting ways with Chad.

"You have no idea how great it was for me to see you in the stands tonight," he said with his arms around her waist.

"Well I loved watching you," she said, "brought back a lot of memories." He lightly kissed her.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked pulling away.

"Tomorrow at ten," he answered and she pouted, "I know, I know. But you come to LA a lot and the season is almost over so I will stop traveling soon."

"Troy, can I stay here tonight?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied and she lightly kissed him. She changed into his clothes and he got ready for bed. He climbed into the bed and she snuggled up next to him.

"I miss falling asleep in you arms," she said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

**Please R&R…Next Chapter soon!**


	4. It's Official

**The Hottest Couple**

**It's Official**

**Rating: Teen**

Gabi woke up and saw that she had her arms draped around a guys chest. She looked up and just smiled at Troy. All she could do was snuggle closer to him. However, this woke him up.

"Good morning," he said smiling at her. She moved up to him and kissed him.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"I slept better than I have in years," she said smiling.

"Me too," he replied and pulled her up so she was lying on top of him. He kissed her and the kiss was extremely passionate and deep. They both pulled away and smiled.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked.

"Can we have it in bed?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Of course, anything for you," he replied.

"Yay!" she giggled.

"What do you want?"

She was about to answer but he spoke first, "Wait I think I know, Belgian waffle with strawberries, bananas, powdered sugar, and maple syrup?" She just giggled and kissed him. He ordered the food and they continued the make-out session. Twenty minutes later the door-bell rang.

"Foods here," he said pulling away. "You might wanna hide, you know just in case."

"Good idea," she said and started to crawl under the bed.

"I meant in the bathroom."

"I know, but this is more fun," she replied. He laughed and shook his head.

"You can come out now," Troy laughed once they guy left and she came out from under the bed. They sat in the bad chatting along and laughing.

"Gabs, I have a question," he said.

"Okay."

"Did you love Eric (the guy she was engaged to)?"

Gabriella sighed. "I dunno, I think I kinda convinced myself that I did. I mean I never thought I would see you again so I guess I tried to love him. But looking back I was never in love with him, I just thought I was."

"Then why didn't you marry him?"

"I said before, he wasn't you."

"Yeah, but you said you never thought you would see me again."

"I know, but it didn't seem right to marry someone and be in love with someone else," they both smiled and he kissed her.

"Oh my god it is 9 30! You have to leave soon!" she exclaimed jumping out of bed. He just laughed and she began to laugh with him. He got up and stood next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to leave," he pouted looking into her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you either, but I am coming to LA" she replied "We were separated for three years we can be apart for seven days."

"Yeah," he groaned, "but I don't want to be." She kissed him in and he deepened the kiss then she pulled away.

"I love you," she said shyly and he smiled.

"I love you too, I always have and I always will. She smiled at his response and started to tear up.

"Call me when you land?" she asked.

"Of course," he said wiping a tear away.

"I love you Troy," she said and lightly kissed him.

"I love you too Gabi," she pulled away still holding his hand; smiling and not breaking eye contact she walked backwards to the door. When their hands broke apart she turned around and walked out. He just smiled and sighed when she left.

"Gabi!" she heard a woman exclaim as she made her way through the lobby. She turned around to see a woman rushing towards her.

"Oh my god! Can I have your autograph?" the woman who looked about 23 asked.

"Hmm?" she asked still thinking about Troy. The woman asked again.

"Oh of course," she replied snapping back to reality. She signed the paper and left, but what she didn't know is the woman snapped a picture of her when she left.

When she got outside her phone rang.

"Hey Tay!" she answered getting into the town car.

"Gabi you were supposed to call me last night!" Taylor exclaimed. Gabriella just giggled. "You slept there didn't you."

"Maybe," she said smiling.

"Gabriella Montez! You two have been back together for two days!" she yelled and Gabi just laughed.

"He told me he loves me and that he always has and always will," she said giggling.

"Awww that is so cute!"

"I know right! Well I have to go! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Hey Chad!" Troy exclaimed sitting next to his friend on the bus. Troy had the biggest smile on his face and Chad just stared at him.

"What?" Troy asked.

"She stayed over didn't she," Chas replied.

"Maybe," Troy said embarrassed but smiling. Chad just shook his head.

"You two are unbelievable, you know that," Chad said sarcastically.

"What! I love her!" he exclaimed.

"Here we go again," Chad groaned and Troy just hit him.

Five hours later the plane landed in LA and the team got on the bus. Troy pulled out his phone and called Gabi.

"Hey baby," he said into the phone. Chad rolled his eyes and multiple team members stared at him, they had never heard or seen Troy like this.

"Hey hun," she responded.

"Did you just land?"

"Yeah we are on the bus and I miss you already," he replied and she giggled.

"Oh dear god," Chad groaned.

"Shut the hell up!" Troy yelled at Chad.

"Troy?" Gabi said confused.

"Sorry hun Troy his being an ass," he replied.

"Give him the phone," she said and he did what he was told.

"Hey Gabs whats up!"

"Chad shut up before I will make you and Taylor go on a double date with me and Troy," she said.

"You wouldn't" he replied shaking. Troy laughed at his friends face.

"Oh I would," she replied.

"Your girlfriend scares me," he said handing the phone to Troy. Troy smiled at the word girlfriend.

"You pulled the Taylor card?"

"Of course," she responded and he laughed, "what did he say."

"Well he looks scared as hell and he says my girlfriend scares him," she also smiled at his words.

"Well when people make fun of my boyfriend I get scary," she said and they both laughed.

"Well I have to go but I miss you and love you," he said and the whole team was just staring at him.

"Wait, wait, wait," Matt said. They all looked at him, "You hooked up with her and you are telling her that you love her?"

"Yeah, I always have and I always will so I tell her, is there a problem with that?" he asked.

They guys just looked at him funny.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it," Chad whispered loudly and Troy hit him.

"Ow!"

"Shut up, you deserved it," he said.

"Don't you think it is a little soon?" Greg asked.

"Guys, we dated for 4 years, it's not like we met two days ago," he said.

"Yeah, but you guys were broken up for three years she was engaged to another guy," Matt said. Troy and Chad looked at each other.

"Why are you guys saying this?" Troy asked kind of upset.

"We just don't want you to jump into anything to fast," Matt said.

"Uh huh," Troy said.

"No no my friend with Troy and Gabi it is never too fast it is way to slow," Chad said.

Troy turned to him, "Do you really want to go on a double date with Taylor Gabi and I, because I swear to god I will call Gabi right now and tell her to invite her."

"I am going to shut up now," Chad said quickly.

"Yeah that is what I thought," Troy said and Chad glared at him.

"Wait she is coming to LA," Greg said.

"Yeah," Troy hesitantly.

"Cool, I like her she seems really fun," Greg said.

"Yeah she is," Chad said scared. Just then Troy's phone vibrated. He opened it up to see a text from Gabi.

_Hey babe-just wanted to give you a heads up, got a pic of me leavin the hotel, so if anyone recognized me at the game, the pieces might be put together. I know it sucks. Xoxox Gabs_

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Chad asked.

"TMZ got a picture of her leaving the hotel," Troy said.

"What is TMZ?" Matt asked.

"Tabloid website," Troy replied.

"So she was walking out of the hotel? It will be fine," Chad said.

"Not if some one finds out that she was at the game," Troy said.

"Dude it will be fine, don't worry," Chad said.

"Yeah," he sighed.

**Please R&R…Next Chapter Soon!...To all of you who are wondering what happened b/w Chad and Taylor you will find out don't worry!**


	5. Back In LA

**The Hottest Couple**

**Back In LA**

**Rating: T**

ONE WEEK LATER

"Come on Gabi! Hurry up!" Stacy exclaimed. They had both flown into LA and were going to the Laker game tonight and Gabi was taking a little to long to get ready.

"I am sorry I just need to look good!" she yelled.

"After all you have told me I really don't think he cares his you look good or not, plus I don't think it is really possible for you to look bad," Stacy said.

"Ok, I'm ready," she said getting up, "lets go!" she continued cheerfully.

Unlike the other game Gabi was recognized. But it was okay, because she wasn't swarmed. But then, in the third quarter, they did something they do at every Laker game…show the celebrities that are in attendance.

"Oh god," Gabi groaned to Stacy. They showed a few stars then the camera went on Gabi, and she just giggled.

"Troy there is your girl," Jeff said to him. Troy looked up and smiled.

"Coach," Chad said noticing his friends face, "give Troy the ball." The rest of the game, Troy played extremely well, and they won. So therefore, it was crazy in the locker room.

"Troy, some one is here to see you," a trainer said, peeking her head in the door.

"Let her in," he replied smiling. Gabi ran in and jumped on Troy wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you too, baby," he replied. They kissed even though the whole team was staring at them.

"Oh god," Chad groaned.

Gabi glared at him and jumped off of Troy. She took out her cell and dialed a number. Everybody looked at her confused.

"Hey Tay!" she exclaimed, Troy laughed and Chad just looked extremely scared.

"So I am in LA, I was wondering if you want to come down for the weekend, I would love to see you," she said smiling at Chad. "Ok great!" she said and hung up the phone. Troy was laughing and Chad was glaring at her.

"You did not just do that," he said shaking.

"I really did," she said smiling.

"I am so confused!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I just invited Chad's ex down for the weekend," Gabi said.

"Do you still like her?" Jeff asked.

"No," Chad said

"Yes," Gabi and Troy replied all in unison.

"You really think you two of all people should be making fun of me for liking my ex," Chad said.

"Yeah," they shrugged.

"I am just gonna go shower," Chad said.

Then Stacy opened the door and peeked her head in, "Gabi, can I talk to you, I need Troy too," she said.

"Yeah, sure," Gabi replied and they walked out.

Once they left Matt leaned over to Greg, "Dude, I wonder if Chad's ex is as hot as Gabi," he whispered.

"I hope so, but I don't really think that is possible," he whispered back.

"Stace, what is going on?" Gabi asked when they got outside the locker room.

Stacy sighed, "When you were spotted at the game tonight, put the pieces together. Now they don't know much all they know is that the team was at the hotel you walked out of and you were at the game tonight, so they are speculating that you are with some one on the team."

"Uhh," Gabi groaned.

"They don't know that it she is specifically with me though right," Troy said.

"They don't know that she is with anyone they just think there is a connection," Stacy said.

"So it is just pure speculation," Troy said.

"Yep, I just thought I should give you a heads up," Stacy said.

"Well what can we do," Troy sighed.

"Thanks Stacy," Gabi sighed.

"That is what I am here for," she replied.

"I am going back to Troy's" Gabi said and Troy gave her a weird look, "you okay getting back?" she asked.

"Of course, bye guys, nice meeting you Troy," Stacy said and walked away.

"Did you just invite yourself over to my house," he asked.

"Yeah, you gotta a problem?"

"Absolutely not," he laughed. He put an arm around her and they walked into the locker room to grab his stuff.

"Bye guys," Troy said as they walked out.

"Gabi, don't do anything I wouldn't approve of," Chad called out.

She turned around and looked at him, "The chances of that are slim to none," she replied smiling.

"Slut!"

"Asshole!" Troy just laughed at the two of them.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Hmm, how about we make dinner, then cuddle up in bed and watch a movie, like we used to," she said smiling.

"I love it," he said.

"So what do you want to eat," he asked as they walked in the house.

"Mac and cheese!" she exclaimed.

"I swear to god you are five," he said and she hit him.

"What you don't like mac and cheese!"

"No I love it I just thought celebrities like yourself were supposed to eat fancy French meals," he said making fun of her.

"Shut up and make me mac and cheese," she snapped back.

"Damn woman," he said and she just laughed. "Kraft or from scratch?"

"You can make macaroni and cheese from scratch," she said giving him an 'are you serious look'.

"No but Max can," he said.

"Who is Max," she asked.

"The master chef of this household," he replied.

"God, you are such a lazy ass," she groaned.

"Hey!"

"Are you capable of doing anything yourself?" she asked making fun of him.

"Hey, I am a very competent adult," he replied.

"Saying you are competent is like saying Chad is mature," she replied.

"Okay, that is it," he said and picked her up.

"Troy! Put me down!"

"Ok," he said and plopped her down on the couch, she thought she was safe but then he bent down and started tickling her.

"Troy! Stop harassing me!" she yelled jokingly.

"Say you love me."

"I love you," she replied quickly. He stopped tickling her and she sighed.

"God I hate you," she laughed as did he.

"Kay I am hungry," he said and she stood up, she started to walk to the kitchen but he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She just growled.

"Troy I need to talk to you about something," Gabi said as they were sitting down and eating.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah of course," she responded.

"Okay good, so what's up?"

"Well you know I am going on tour in a couple of months," she stared.

"Yeah."

"Well they want me to rehearse here in LA."

"Really!" he exclaimed, very excited.

"Yeah, but the thing is I don't really have a place to live and I don't really like living in hotels," she said shyly putting her head down.

"Gabi are you seriously embarrassed to ask if you can stay here?" he kinda scoffed.

"Maybe."

"Of course you will be staying here," he said in a 'duh' tone.

"Really!"

"You think I would let my girl be lonely in a hotel room, when she can be right here with me?"

She giggled and got up to sit on his lap. "Of course not," she replied and gave him a quick kiss. They got up and took their plates to the kitchen

"So where is the bedroom in this massive house of yours?" she asked and he laughed.

"Come on I will show you _our _bedroom," he said and she giggled. He grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to the room.

"I like it," she said smiling as she walked into the room.

"I am glad," he responded.

"So where is the bathroom?" she asked.

"Right over here," he said leading her into the massive bathroom.

"I love LA, everything can be bigger," she said smiling.

"And you are in luck," he said.

"The couple who lived here before, each had their own closet, and obviously I am not using one," he said and she giggled as he showed her the closet.

"Where is yours?" she asked. As soon as he led her into his closet she started digging through the drawers. Finally she found the drawer where he kept his shorts and boxers and started rummaging through it.

"Gabi what are you doing?" he asked weirded out. She was silent.

"Here they are," she said pulling out a pair of boxers. He just smiled and shook his head. They were the ones that she always wore when she slept over, since they were in high school. She then pulled an old east high shirt out.

She giggled and walked past him and changed in her closet. He just stood there waiting for her to come out. When he did he just stared at her.

"God I have missed you in that outfit," he said looking up and down at her.

"Well I have missed wearing it," she smiled.

"Let me change," he said and walked to his closet. She walked into the bedroom and got under the covers. She already felt like she was at home.

"Oh please, make yourself comfortable," he said sarcastically walking out. She just stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. He got into the bed and he propped himself up against the headboard. She placed her hand and head on his chest and he put his arm around her to pull her close. They sat there in silence watching the TV.

"Troy," she said breaking the silence.

"Hmm," he said looking down at her.

"I haven't felt this much at home in a long time," she said smiling. He just smiled and lightly kissed her. She turned back and watched the TV. Suddenly she reached up and kissed him passionately. She maneuvered herself so she was straddling him.

"Woah, Gabs," he said pulling away, surprised at her actions.

"Shut up," she replied.

"Okay," he smiled and kissed her back. Troy slid down so he lying on his back and she was on top of him. Next thing she knew her shirt was off, as was his.

"Troy," she said while he was planting kisses on her neck.

"Yeah."

"I have waited so long," she said in between the kisses. He looked at her and smiled. She just nodded. You can guess what happened after that.

THE NEXT MORNING

Gabriella woke up in Troy's arms to see him sleeping peacefully. She knew he was tired from the game and their 'activities' and he had a game tonight, so she just let him sleep. She crept downstairs to the kitchen and saw a older man, who was rather plump putting away groceries.

"Hello," she said sweetly and he looked up.

"Hello," he said in a thick Italian accent, "and who might you be?"

"I am Gabriella," she said, "you must be Max."

"Ahh so you have heard of me, and you the famous Gabi," he said eccentrically, she just giggled not surprised that he had heard about her.

She sat on the stool next to the island in the middle of the kitchen, "So what can I make a beautiful bella like you for breakfast?" he asked and she giggled.

"Ohh you don't have to make me anything, I am fine," she said.

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed and she giggled, "breakfast is the most important meal of the day! You must eat."

"Well what is on the menu?"

"Eggs, waffles, French toast, pancakes, any way you want," he said.

"Is pancakes with chocolate chips a possibility?"

"Of course! My specialty," he exclaimed and she giggled.

He told her stories about Troy, and his times in Italy. She loved his liveliness and humor.

Troy walked downstairs to see Gabi giggling and Max talking.

"Max stop flirting with my girlfriend," he said tiredly walking in. They both laughed.

"Good morning," she said to him.

"Good morning hun," he said and bent down and kissed her. Max looked up at them amused but pretended he wasn't.

"Watcha, eating?" he asked.

"Chocolate chip pancakes," she smiled.

"Oh shit! Sweet! I want some!" he said excited.

Max glared at him, "I mean may I please have some pancakes."

"Yes," he said and Gabi laughed.

"What time is it?" Gabi asked.

"10:00" Max answered.

"Oh my god! I have to take a shower!" she said hopping out of the chair, "Thanks Max!"

"Of course," he replied and she walked out of the kitchen.

Troy sat there eating his pancakes and when he looked up he saw Max staring at him.

"What!"

"You are in love."

"Shut up," he said going back to his pancakes, and Max laughed.

"Don't let a girl like that slip away Troy," he said.

"Trust me, Max, I did once, I am not going to let it happen again," he replied.

"Good."

"Thanks," he said handing him the plate and hopping off the stool.

He walked upstairs to see Gabi doing her make-up.

"Okay Max is officially one of the greatest people ever," she said turning to him and he laughed.

"Yep, and with my Dad in New Mexico he has been like a father to me," Troy said.

"Oh shit! I forgot I didn't drive here, how am I going to get to the meeting!" she exclaimed.

"Take one of my cars," he said simply.

"One of your cars?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"You are a celebrity, why are you surprised?" he asked.

"Cause I live in New York," she said.

"Oh yeah, where you have a chauffer," he said.

"Shut up, so which one can I drive?" she asked.

"When you are ready you can go down and pick," he said and she rolled her eyes at the fact that he was showing off his cars.

"So are you gonna show me where my carriage awaits," she said jokingly.

"Yeah," he replied and laughed. They walked to the garage and she saw a Range Rover, Escalade, Mercedes convertible, and a Porsche.

"Wow is there a reason you have all these cars?"

"Presents," he replied and laughed.

"I am taking the Porsche," she said walking over to it.

"Oh dear god, Gabriella Montez in a fast car," he groaned and she glared at him.

"Kidding," he laughed.

She got in and drove it out of the garage.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Better than I do in it," he replied.

"Well duh," she replied.

"Bye babe, love you," he said.

"Love you too," she replied and he bent down and kissed her.

Little did they know, a photographer was outside.

**Please R&R…Hope you liked it!**


	6. One Kiss Changes Everything

**The Hottest Couple**

**One Kiss Changes Everything**

**Rating: T**

Gabi was in a meeting with her some people from her record label and Matt (A/N: Matt is her manager I know I called one of the bball players Matt a few times, just because there was a bball player named Matt in another one of my stories. So that player is Jeff. Sorry) discussing her national tour, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," the record exec (lets call him Bob) said.

"Hey sorry to interrupt," Stacy said peeking her head in the door, "but may I talk to Gabriella and Matt for a moment?"

"Yes, of course," Bob replied.

Gabriella and Matt looked at each other confused but got up and went outside. Stacy pulled them into an empty conference room.

"Stace, what is going on?" Gabriella asked.

"US just called your reps to aske for ask if they would comment on your relationship with Troy," Stacy said.

"What!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"One of their photographers got a picture of him kissing you while leaving his house this morning," Stacy said.

"Oh god," Gabriella groaned, plopping down in a chair.

"Wait back up," Matt said confused.

"Me and Troy Bolton are dating," she said looking at Matt.

"What!" he exclaimed

"Don't be so proud of yourself we knew each other already, we dated for four years," Gabriella said.

"What!" he yelled again.

"Me and Troy dated for three years in high school, one year in college, then a lot of shit happened and we broke up, and now we are back together. God! I didn't want this with this relationship!" she exclaimed, clearly upset.

"Okay, Stacey, just call everyone and say no comment for now," Matt said to her seeing how upset Gabi was.

"Should we let Troy's people know?" Stacy asked Gabi.

"No," she replied quickly, "he has a game tonight."

"Do we know when it will be released," Matt asked Stacy.

"It depends, if US leaks the picture then it will be on the internet by tonight and maybe tonight's news shows, if not, tomorrows. If they don't leak it, no one will no till Tuesday," she replied.

"Ok," Mat sighed. "Well there isn't much we can do now, so Gabi lets go back."

"Okay, do we tell him?" she asked.

"No, not now," Matt replied and they went back into the meeting.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Gabi was sitting in bed watching 'Wedding Crashers' but she wasn't really paying attention. She was just thinking on how she was going to tell Troy.

"Hey hun, how was the game," she said turning off the TV as he walked in.

"Good, we won," Troy replied leaning down to the bed and kissing her.

"Congrats, sorry I couldn't be there," she replied.

"It's ok, so how was your day," he called from the bathroom.

"Umm good," she said leaning against the doorway to the bathroom.

"Well that's good," he replied.

"Yeah, umm Troy we need to talk," she said walking towards him.

"Okay four worst words in a relationship," he said turning around.

"Yeah I know," she sighed.

"Whats wrong Gab?"

"US Weekly has a picture of us kissing this morning," she said seriously.

"Uhhhh," he groaned.

"Yeah."

"Who knows?"

"US hasn't released the picture yet, if they do everyone will know within hours, if they keep it as an exclusive, no one will know until Tuesday," she replied.

"What are your people saying right now?" he asked.

"No comment," she replied.

"Yeah okay, well I should go call my rep," he said.

"Yeah," she said and put her head down.

"Gab, it is going to be okay, I love you," he said and kissed her.

"I love you too."

Troy was on the phone when Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hey Tay," she answered.

"Oh my god Gab! Turn on E! right now," she said.

Gabi rushed and got the remote and turned on the television to E! and The Daily 10 was on. Troy and Gabriella still on the phone, looked at the TV.

"_And our number one story tonight," Debbie Metanopolous said, "We have a hot new couple on the block. America's favorite singer and a Lakers superstar get up close and personal."_

"Oh god," they said in unison. Looking at the picture of them kissing on screen, _"We will have more for you later on that, but first…"_

"Thanks Tay. I will call you back later," she said.

"Bye Gabs."

Troy also hung up the phone. Gabi was in tears. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Gabs, it will be okay, I know this isn't what we wanted, but we have each other. We will get through this together," he said.

"Yeah," she replied wiping the tears away. "Well lets just see how bad it is," she said and turned on the TV. They watched the Daily 10 anchors talk about other celebrities when they finally came to the number one story.

"_And tonight, are number one story," Catt Sandler said with Troy and Gabriella's faces behind her, "Do we have a hot new couple on the block? Singer Gabriella Montez and Los Angeles Laker Troy Bolton," she said as they showed the picture, "were seen kissing as she left his house this morning. It has also been reported that she has attended multiple Laker games in the past week. Both of their reps declined to comment on the relationship, but who knows, they look pretty happy here." The picture came off the screen and Catt looked at Debbie who said, "that is a great couple! Much better then her and the producer guy!" "I know!" Catt exclaimed, "Well that is…"_

Troy turned off the TV and shrugged.

"Not to bad," he said.

"No, I mean at least they like us as a couple," she said.

"So do we want to come right out and say it, or have them take pictures of us, but constantly deny it," he asked.

"I really don't know, something bad comes out of each," she replied.

"Yeah, well we will talk to everyone tomorrow and see," he said.

"Yeah, I am gonna get ready for bed," she said.

"Yeah, me too," he replied.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Okay, here are the choices," Gabriella's publicist said, with Troy, Troy's manager in the room, "we go for no comment and you get a lot of speculation about the relationship and rumors about what is going on. Plus side of that is people care so much about Troy and Gabriella and if it is really true, the don't care about trying to break you up as much. Then you can go out and say it, but then people will try to figure out if there are problems in your relationship or create them. Plus side to that one is, you can go anywhere together," she finished.

"How could they try to break us up," Troy said.

"Cheating rumors, stuff like that, if you guys trust each other it is fine, but it will be very public," she said.

"I don't want it very public," Gabi said.

"Okay, so every one knows you are dating, but never admit it," the publicist said.

"Okay," they both replied.

"Well that is all," the publicist said and they all got up.

"You ready for this?" Gabi asked Troy.

"Yeah are you?" Troy asked her.

"Yep, bring it on," she said and he laughed.

"I am gonna come to your game tonight," she said and he gave her a weird look.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanna see my man play," she responded. He put an arm around her and pulled her close.

Gabi sat courtside at the game, wearing Troy's East High jersey. People would whisper as she walked by, some pictures were taken of her, but it was not as bad as she thought it would be. After the game, which they won, Gabi went into the locker room.

"Gabriella Montez! Our good luck charm!" Greg exclaimed as she walked in. Chad just rolled his eyes.

"Hey everybody, good game," she said and they all thanked her.

"Hey Chad," she said hugging him.

"Sorry about everything that has happened Gabs," he said.

"It is ok I have dealt with it before," she replied.

"Yeah, well if you need anything I am always here," Chad said putting an arm around her.

"I know," she smiled.

"Umm is there something going on that I should no about," Troy jokingly said walking out of the bathroom, pointing to Gabi and Chad.

"Eww," they said in unison and Troy laughed.

"Wrong on so many levels," Gabi said.

"That is like incest," Chad said.

"Well good," he laughed, "Hey babe," he said kissing Gabi.

"Good game," she replied.

"Thanks, you ready?" he said.

"Yep," she replied.

"Bye!" they both exclaimed and headed out.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Gabriella was at the The Tonight Show doing an interview promoting her upcoming tour.

"When did you first start performing," he asked. _When Troy and I met and we did the musical together and we fell in love._

"Well it is actually a crazy story. See when I was in High School I was known as the 'freaky math girl'" she said.

"Really!" he said amazed.

"Yes I was on the scholastic decathlon team, yeah well I transferred schools and the drama teacher heard me sing after the winter musical auditions and just said you have a callback," she said. "I mean I was in the church choir before that, but that was the first time I sang a solo. I had the worst stage fright."

"Wow," he said.

"Yep," she nodded.

"So are you dating Troy Bolton?" he asked.

"I don't like talking about my personal life," she laughed.

"It was worth a try," he said and she laughed.

Later that night

"Hey babe, how was the interview," Troy asked as she walked in

"Good same old same old," she replied and kissed him. He deepened the kiss but was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Who is here at this time?" Gabi asked confused.

"I dunno, I will be back." He got up to get the door.

He opened it and saw Stacy standing there, "Stacy what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Troy, I know it is late, but I really need to talk to you and Gabi," she replied nervously.

"Ok sure come on in," he said opening the door more. "Gabi is in the kitchen."

"Stacy what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Umm well guys," she said nervously.

"Stace what is wrong?"

"I got an advance copy of the newest US."

"What is on it?" Troy asked. She pulled it out of her purse and put it on the table. They looked down at their faces on the cover.

_Gabi and Troy: High School Sweethearts! Exclusive! Their previous relationship and nasty break-up!_

"Oh my god," the said in unison.

**Please R&R…Next Chapter soon!**


	7. The Cover Story

**The Hottest Couple**

**The Cover Story**

**Rating: T**

"One of your former classmates spilled everything," Stacy said.

"What is everything?" Troy asked as Gabi plopped down and looked at the magazine.

"How you guys were obsessed with each other, inseparable, then when you went to college she heard that you were hooking up with other girls so she broke up with you, and that you guys didn't speak for three years," she said.

"Does it mention the musical?" Gabriella asked.

"Nope," she replied. "I think it said that it was shocking that the start basketball player would date a girl on the scholastic decathlon team." Troy was sitting next to Gabi rubbing her back.

"Well at least we know it wasn't one of our friends who spilled," Gabi said.

"Now we can't deny our relationship," Troy said.

"Yeah no shit," Gabi said.

"Everybody thought Gabriella was using Troy to become popular," Gabi read off the page, "but then we realized that she really did love him and he loved her. That was why

we were so surprised when we heard the rumors about him cheating on her."

"Uhhh," he groaned, "what else does it say?"

"Talks about Chad and Taylor trying to split us up," she replied.

"Yeah for like a day," he said.

"Yeah but he says they did for like a month," she replied. "Oh this is just great, right after Gabriella and Troy broke up, she was not sweet and innocent, she turned into a party girl."

"Can I see it," Troy asked and she handed it to him.

"Oh this is good, Troy would frequently get in fights with other guys because of Gabriella, if they would look at her he would flip out," he read, and scanned through the rest of the article, "I am really not surprised they got back together, from what I have heard they have still been in love with each other ever since they split." Troy just looked at Gabi.

"Are we meeting with the publicists?" Gabi asked Stacy.

"Tomorrow at 10," she replied.

"Is there anything we can do until then," Troy asked.

"Not leave the house," she replied.

"Yeah that won't be a problem," Troy replied.

"Well I am gonna head out," Stacy said.

"Thanks Stace," Gabi said and hugged her.

"Of course," she replied and walked out.

Gabi buried her head in her hands and sighed.

"Come on babe, lets get some sleep," he said. He grabbed her hand and they went to their bedroom.

THE NEXT DAY

At the meeting, Troy and Gabriella decided that they would admit to their relationship but still keep it relatively on the down-low. Or try at least.

"So what are your plans for this afternoon?" Troy asked sitting down to lunch with her.

"I think I am going to go do some cash-therapy, with Stacy," Gabi replied.

"Well it is good that I have practice, because then I might have to come," he said and she laughed.

"Yeah well I have to get going," she said getting up. She bent down and kissed him.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too," he replied.

"Don't worry," Max said once she walked out.

"Yeah, but I do," Troy sighed, "these people they wont stop until they bring you down."

"Ahh, it doesn't matter, I see the way you two look at each other, you are in love. And if things just get bad, you have to be strong for her," he replied.

"Yeah, thanks Max," Troy got up and put his plate in the sink.

"How are you babe, with everything," Stacy asked Gabi as they were shopping at Kitson.

"Ok, I guess," she shrugged, "I think it will be fine though."

"Yeah, he really loves you Gab," Stacy said.

"Yeah," she smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Stacy replied and they started to walk out.

"Ohh! Ms. Montez!" a employee said running to the door, but it was too late. Stacy opened the door and there were photographers everywhere.

"Gabi!"

"Gabriella!"

"What is going on with you and Troy?"

"Did he really cheat on you?" They all screamed at once.

_Are you kidding me. Uhhh, I hate my life._ Gabi just walked out and moved her way through everyone. They all followed still screaming. Gabi and Stacy tried to make it to her car as fast as they possibly could once they did she sped off. The car ride was silent and once they got home Gabi broke down.

"What the hell do I do?" she asked Stacy in tears. "Everybody thinks I am with a guy that cheated on me!"

"It's just rumors Gabi, you have dealt with it before," she said rubbing her friends back, "you can do it again. I know how strong you are."

"Yeah but this is different," she cried. Just then Troy walked into the room.

"Hey whats wrong," he said rushing to the table.

"We had a little run-in with some photographers today," Stacy said. Gabi hadn't looked up yet.

"Its okay baby," he said rubbing her back. She still hadn't looked up yet.

'They asked if you cheated on her' Stacy mouthed to him. He just shook his head.

"Gabs come here," he said. He pulled her into his arms and she didn't say a word.

"I a gonna go," Stacy said getting up, "Love you gabs feel better."

"Love you too," she said quietly.

"Come on Gabi, what happened," he said looking at the girl in his lap.

"I dunno, we walked out of the store and there were a bunch of photographers," she cried.

"But you are used to that," he said.

"I know but…" she cried again.

"But what?"

"They asked me if you cheated on me," she said.

"Aww Gabs," he said rubbing the back of her head.

"You know I just wanna be alone right now," she got up and walked outside.

Troy just groaned and buried his head in his hands. He went upstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hey Chad," Troy said into the phone.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Attack of the media," he groaned.

"Really what happened?"

"Gabi had a run in with some photographers and they asked her if I cheated on her."

"Wow, how is she?"

"Not good, I came home she was crying and Stacy was comforting her then Stacy left, she was crying in my arms and when I asked her what happened after she told me she said she just wanted to be alone."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Hey you think I could come over and talk to her?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks, see you soon," he said and they both hung up. Ten minutes later Chad rang the doorbell.

"Hey man," Troy said opening the door.

"Hey, where is she?" Chad asked walking in.

"Out by the pool," he responded.

"Okay," Chad said walking through the house. He walked outside to see Gabi sitting on the edge of a lawn chair with her head in her hands.

"Hey Gabs," Chad said walking towards her.

"Chad? What are you doing here," she asked looking up.

"Troy told me what happened, I thought you could use a friend, can I sit," he asked and she nodded.

"You know he never cheated on you Gabi," Chad said reassuringly.

"Yeah I know," she sighed. "It just…" she started then paused.

"Just what?"

"Brings back bad memories," she sighed.

"What did you exactly hear?" he asked.

"I heard he was hooking up with the captain of the volleyball team," she said.

"Ahh, I remember that one," he said, "who did you hear it from?"

"Multiple people, if I had heard it from one person I probably wouldn't have believed it," Gabi said.

"Yeah."

"How did it start anyways?" she asked.

"The rumor?" he asked and she nodded.

"They were pretty good friends, you couldn't come down for formal so he took her as a friend and the next thing we knew everyone thought they were dating," Chad said.

"Did they hook up when we broke up?"

"Nope," Chad responded. "When you broke up Gabs he was a mess."

"Yeah okay," she scoffed.

"Gabi you guys dated for four years do you seriously think he wasn't depressed?"

"Hooking up with every girl in school is an odd way of showing depression."

"It is when you are in a state of drunken misery."

"What happened when he found out that I was engaged?"

Chad sighed, "Lets just say there were some broken pieces of furniture."

"Ugh," Gabi groaned.

"My point is Gabs, people have been trying to break you up since you two met, even me and Taylor," he said and they both laughed, "but you guys have always found your way back together. When you and Troy got back together, Gabs I don't know if I have ever seen him so happy in my life. He loves you Gabi, and you love him, so you have to talk to him."

"And tell him what?"

"That you are scared of getting hurt again. He will understand."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he is more scared than you are."

"Yeah," she sighed. "Thanks Chad, it means a lot that you came here."

"Well what are best friends for," he said and she giggled.

"I miss East High," she said.

"Yeah, me too," he sighed.

"Everything was easier."

"It definitely was. So you ready to go back inside?"

"Yeah I think I am."

They both got up and she walked him to the door.

"Thanks Chad, for everything."

"Your welcome, Gabs. It will be okay."

"Thanks, bye Chad."

"Bye Gabi." With that he walked out and left. She sighed and closed the door. Gabi walked upstairs to see Troy in bed watching TV.

"Hey," he said turning off the TV when she walked in, he got up and walked over towards her.

"I am scared," she said looking into his eyes, "that is why I flipped. Those questions reminded me of how hurt I was before and I just got scared that I am going to get hurt again." He pulled her into his arms.

"I am scared to Gabs, but we can do this. It isn't going to be easy, but we can do it."

She just nodded into his chest.

"We love each other, that is all that matters," he said and she kissed him. He deepened the kiss and they walked back towards the bed.

**Please R&R…I know this is turning into more drama but it will come to be humor…Next chapter…Eric's reaction!**


	8. Tell All Interviews

**The Hottest Couple**

**Tell All Interviews**

**Rating: T**

Gabi was in dance rehearsal for her tour, and Troy was sitting there watching her.

"Hey Troy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, sure," he said getting up. They walked out of the dance studio into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you this before Gabi," she said and took a deep breath.

"Tell me what?"

"Eric (the guy she was engaged to) decided to speak out about Gabi and your relationship," she said.

"Ugh," he groaned, "who did he give the quote too?"

"He didn't give a quote," she replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"He gave an exclusive interview to In Touch," she replied.

"Oh god."

"Yeah."

"What does he say? How bad is it?"

"I haven't read it, but from what her publicist told me, he says how hurt he is, he calls you a home wreaker then purely trashes Gabi."

"So pretty bad."

"Yeah," she sighed.

"But what are the chances that people will read an interview with some random producer," he said.

"It is the cover story," she said.

"Shit, how do you wanna tell her?"

"I say we sit her down at home once rehearsal is over," she responded.

"Yeah," he sighed, "so what do I do now?"

"Hope that someone gets a picture of Suri (Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes' baby who no one has seen)," she replied and he lightly laughed.

"How do you think she will react?" Troy asked.

"There might be some yelling," she replied.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Can we get a copy?"

"They are sending one over right now," she replied.

"Let me know when you get it?" he asked.

"Yeah of course," she replied.

"Thanks, lets go back in," he said and that is what they did.

AFTER THE REHEARSAL

"I just got a call saying the messenger got lost so I am going to go pick one up from the office and meet you guys at your house," Stacy whispered to Troy.

"Okay," he replied and nodded.

"You ready to go Gabs?" he asked walking over to her.

"Yeah," she replied and said bye to the dancers she was talking to.

"Thanks for watching today," she said as they got into the car.

"Don't thank me, I wish I could watch you perform everyday," he said smiling and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey I invited Stacy over for dinner, is that okay?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Ok good," he said. They chatted along until they arrived at home. Twenty minutes later Stacy walked into the kitchen where Troy and Gabi were talking with a manila envelope in her hands.

"Oh hey Stace," Gabi said.

"Hey Gabs, hey Troy," she said. They stood there in a silence.

"Whatcha got there?" Gabi asked leaning on the island.

Troy and Stacy glanced at each other which Gabi caught.

"Is there something I should know?" she asked nervously and kind of angrily.

Stacey sighed and took the magazine out of the envelope and handed it to Gabi. She took the magazine confused and looked down and read the headline.

_Gabi's Ex Speaks Up! Eric reveals his feelings about Troy and Gabi's relationships-and they aren't happy feelings. _

"What!" she exclaimed still looking at the paper. She looked up to Stacy and Troy who just nodded.

"How could he do this?" she exclaimed. Stacy just shrugged. "Wait did you know about this?" she asked Troy.

"Stacy told me at the rehearsal," he replied, she nodded and turned back to Stacy.

"Have you read it?" she asked.

"No not yet," she replied.

"Well we might as well, how bad can it be" she sighed. Troy and Stacy just looked at each other. They all sat down around the table and Gabi opened it up to the magazine.

"Our history blah blah blah, ok (Italics is what she is reading), _When we contacted Eric three months ago to comment on his ex-fiancé's new relationship that had begun only two months after they split, he declined, but now that Troy and Gabi's past he had decided to speak up. When first asked if he knew about Troy he replied that he knew she had a serious high school boyfriend, but he did not know who it was. "Whenever high school would be brought up in a conversation, she would try to change it as quickly as possible," Eric says, "it was always a really touchy subject," _little too much info but not to bad," she said looking at Stacy and Troy who just nodded and Gabi turned back to the magazine. "_What did I think when I first found out that she was seeing Troy? I thought, wow I thought she might have been a little more affected by the break-up. That kinda hurt, but I didn't really care that she was with Troy. I just thought of it as another one of _

_the long list of celebrities she has been attached to, _what the hell? He is calling me a ho!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," Troy said quietly she just turned back to the magazine. "'_Gabi was very hard to figure out and once I found out about Troy it just all made so much sense,' Eric says. When we asked what he meant he replied 'Everything from why she wouldn't talk about her life in New Mexico, to why she didn't like any sports team let alone did not know much about sports but was absolutely obsessed with the Lakers,'" _Troy smiled at this and Gabi continued, "'_To why we broke up. I guess she never stopped loving him. That is the worst part.' 'What is?' In Touch asks. 'That she actually led me on to the point where we were engaged when she was in love with some one else the entire time. And I had no idea. I never thought she was a girl who could sink down to that level. She was so sweet, but I guess it was just a game'_" Gabi said and started to tear up.

"Come on Gabs, that is enough we will read the rest later," Troy said noticing the tears.

"No," she said wiping her tears away, "we are doing this now." Troy slightly smiled at his girlfriend's strength, "_I still cant believe why Gabi left me for a guy that as cheated on her."_

"Ugh," Troy groaned.

"_When asked what Eric would say to Troy if they met face to face," _Gabi continued, _"he clearly got very upset. 'Seriously I would have to restrain myself from punching the guy. I mean if he had never cheated on her me and Gabi would have never met. I wouldn't have been through the pain I have been through. He stole her away from me' When we reminded him that Gabi and Troy didn't meet again until months after the split he responded, 'I know that it wasn't Troy's intention to split us up. But I have heard things and I know he is a cocky guy. He knew she would come back to him.'"_

"What!" he exclaimed. "He has never met me! How the hell could he say something like that!"

"I dunno," she responded clearly upset. _"In the end it really just sucks that I wasted a year of my life falling for this girls tricks. _What! Okay that is it I am calling him!" She got up from the table and went to the phone.

"No! Gabi! You can't!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Well too bad cause I am," she said starting to dial the phone.

"Gabi! He did this to piss you off! And if you call him and yell at him he will know that he won," Stacy said.

"Yeah so what do we do?" she asked with attitude.

"You do the tell all interview that has been scheduled for you and Troy on Thursday," she said.

"What!" they said in unison.

"Do you guys want the final word in this?" she asked and they both nodded.

"Then you do the exclusive interview with Ryan Seacrest, and tell the truth," she replied.

"Thursday is two days from now!" Gabi exclaimed.

"The sooner you do it, the sooner it goes away," she replied. "Trust me, you want to do this."

"Okay," they both groaned.

"Gabi the next two days you must lay as low as possible," Stacey said and she nodded.

"Troy, at tomorrow nights game, make sure you have one of your people there to control the post-game interviews," she continued.

"Yeah, okay," he replied.

"Okay well I am going to go," Stacy said.

"Okay, thanks Stacy," Gabi said. She just nodded and left.

"Did you know he was such an asshole when you were engaged to him?" Troy asked and she just glared at him. He walked over to her and stood behind her. "I am just kidding baby," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry I am just not in the mood for jokes right now," she replied.

"Yeah, I know. Gabs what did I say when our relationship became public?" he asked.

"You said…you said that we will go through this together and no one will come between us," she replied and turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah I did. And I am gonna say it again. Gabi, as long as we stick together it will be fine," he said.

"Yeah I know," she sighed and he pulled her into a hug.

THURSDAY NIGHT

"Ryan Seacrest here, tonight we have the exclusive interview with Los Angeles Laker Troy Bolton and singer Gabriella Montez. Tonight you will hear their side of all the stories that have been written, so don't change the channel."

"Okay and we are out," a producer said.

"Troy, Gabriella," Ryan said walking over to them.

"Yes," they said turning around.

"All I want to say is just remember, it might not seem like it but I am on your side tonight," he said and they nodded.

"Gabriella you look nervous," he said caringly.

"I am," she said shyly.

"Gabriella, this is the easiest interview you will ever do," Ryan replied.

"What?" she said confused.

"You get to tell the truth," he said and Troy and Gabi laughed, "plus you have Troy right next to you." They just smiled at each other.

"Yep," she said gaining confidence.

"Okay well I will leave you two alone for a few minutes before we start," he said.

"Thanks," Gabriella said and was pulled away by a make-up artist.

"Thanks a lot man, that really helped she has been a nervous wreck all day," Troy said.

"Oh no problem, and damn I am sorry about all this mess you two have gone through," he said.

"You know, it is all part of the job," Troy replied.

"Yep," Ryan said and they stood there in silence for a few seconds, "you wanna kill him don't you?"

"I have been waiting to hurt that man since he proposed," Troy said and they both laughed.

"Well it sounds like he wants to kick your ass now too," Ryan said.

"Oh yes he does," Troy replied.

"Oh we have to get ready to start," Ryan replied.

"Okay, thanks," Troy said walking away.

"Here we are with Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton," Ryan said to the camera before turning to them.

"First things first, Gabriella or Gabi?" he asked her.

"Umm Gabi is good," she said.

"Okay so how are you guys?" he asked.

"Good," they both said in unison.

"Nice, so I think we might as well get right to the point," Ryan said and they both nodded, "how did you guys meet?" Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other.

"You wanna take this one," he asked her.

"Sure," she replied, "it was sophomore year and we were both on vacation over winter break at a ski lodge in Colorado. And on New Year's Eve we both went to the teen party they were having there and we met and kind of just connected," she said. They decided to leave the whole musical thing out for it would get really confusing. "Then my mom got transferred to Albuquerque, and it turned out I ended up going to the same school as Troy."

"Wow," Ryan said.

"Yeah, and then we became close friends for a while, until I finally had the guts to ask her out," Troy said and Ryan and Gabi laughed.

"So how long did you guys date for?" he asked.

"Three years in high school, one in college," Gabi replied.

"And what happened," Ryan asked.

"Well I went to NYU and he went to Duke and the long-distance thing kind of got to us. I started hearing rumors that he was hooking up with other girls, so I kinda flipped and then it all went downhill from there," she responded.

"Did you cheat on her?" Ryan asked.

"Absolutely not," he replied and Gabi lightly smiled.

"There were just a lot of trust issues," Gabi said.

"Yeah, so what was the aftermath of the break up like?" he asked.

"I have never been so depressed in my entire life," Troy said.

"Same," Gabi replied.

"Did you guys know that one another was so upset?"

"No, we were so pissed at each other that we couldn't even hear each other's name," she said.

"Wow so how did you get back together?" Ryan asked.

"Well not knowing our past," Troy said, "Her manager, who I know through a friend, introduced us at a club one night."

"Really? What happened when you saw each other?" he asked and they both laughed.

"He introduced himself to me," she said making fun of him.

"Hey! I didn't want Matt to know our past," he said defensively.

"I know," Gabi laughed.

"What happened after that?" Ryan asked.

"There was some screaming," she laughed.

"Really?" Ryan said.

"Yeah, but we calmed down and talked everything out," Troy said.

"After you met again how long did it take for you two to get back together?" Ryan asked.

"Umm a few hours," Troy said and Gabi blushed.

"Wow, isn't that a little fast," Ryan said.

"No I think it is too slow," Troy said and Ryan and Gabi laughed.

"How did the three year split change your relationship?" he asked and they looked at each other.

"I think it made it stronger more than anything else," Gabi responded and Troy nodded, "it made us realize that we really can't be without each other."

"Before you said you talked everything out," Ryan said and Troy nodded, "what is everything?"

"Just cleared everything up. The rumors, our past relationships, so on," Troy said.

"Speaking of past relationships, how do you feel about your ex coming out and speaking out against you and Troy," he asked Gabi.

"Not to happy about it," she sighed.

"Now he accuses you of leading him on, playing tricks, and said that if you loved another man you shouldn't have been in a relationship, what is your response to that?" he asked her.

"Here is the deal," she said, "I never thought I was going to see Troy again. It had been three years I needed to move on. Yes I loved him, and I knew that. But I always thought he was your first love of course you will always love him. I don't understand how I could lead him on or play tricks when Troy wasn't even in my life at that time," she responded.

"Was Troy a factor in your split," he asked.

"In the end yes, I realized that I just couldn't do it, I thought I was over him, but I wasn't," she said and Troy smiled.

"Troy, Eric says that you knew she would come back to you is this true?" he asked.

"Hell no. First of all I don't know how he would know that if I even thought that, considering I have never met the guy. Second once they got engaged I thought I had lost her for good. Third, technically she didn't come back to me. We met by accident, it wasn't like she called me and asked me out," Troy responded.

"So Gabi Troy isn't a 'cocky bastard'?" Ryan asked laughing.

"Oh no he definitely is, just not about that," she joked and his jaw dropped.

"You did not just say that," he said and she giggled.

"Stop being dramatic, you know I am kidding," she laughed.

"You of all people are calling me dramatic?" he shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she exclaimed and Ryan just sat there laughing at the banter.

"It means you're a drama queen," he laughed.

"I am not!" she exclaimed.

"You are a celebrity, of course you are," he laughed.

"Fine! Then you are a egotistical basketball player," she smirked.

"Love you too babe," he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," she groaned.

"Are you guys an old married couple?" he said and they laughed.

"Yeah, we have been known to be like that my best friend Chad as not let us forget it since high school," he laughed.

"Is this the same Chad that you have been linked to, Gabi," he said.

"Yeah and it grosses the hell out of me," she replied and Troy and Ryan laughed.

"Why?" Ryan laughed.

"Cause me and Chad together is something people like to call incest," she replied and Ryan and Troy laughed. "Like not only is he my best friend he is like my over-protective older brother, like uuhh," Gabi just shook in disgust.

"They fight like brother and sister too; it is one of the most amusing things to watch," Troy laughed.

"Have you ever been bothered by their relationship," Ryan asked.

"Oh god no, plus he is in love with Gabi's best friend," Troy responded and Gabi broke out into hysterics.

"He is going to kill you," she laughed.

"Yeah well he will get over it," Troy said and they all laughed.

"Gabi, is Troy over-protective as well?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, but I like it, it makes me feel safe and loved," she replied and they smiled.

"Well you are," he said and she just giggled.

"Ok I have a pretty tough question for you Troy," Ryan said.

"Bring it on," he said and Ryan laughed.

"At this point in your life what would you rather have a championship ring or a wedding ring," he asked.

"Oh I can answer that," Gabi scoffed.

"Championship," he responded not needing to think.

"Was that what you were gonna say Gabi?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, and he will tell you I would rather have a Grammy at this point in my life," she said.

"Why is that Troy?" Ryan asked.

"You know no matter what Gabi and my family are my first priority in life. But we are only 22 yrs old, yes I do plan on marrying her someday, and we both have careers to focus on. Plus, like for me and Gabs marriage will kind of be more of a title than anything else, I mean sometimes I feel as if we have been married for thirty years," Troy responded.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Gabi said.

"Well you guys certainly do act like you're married," Ryan said and they just smiled.

**Please R&R! This chapter got so long and I didn't really know where to end it so I just ended it there.**


	9. Face to Face

**The Hottest Couple**

**Face to Face**

**Rating: T**

"God I need a drink," Gabi groaned walking up to the bar with Stacy.

"Tell me about it," Stacy replied.

They ordered some drinks and just chatted by the bar.

"Hey Gabs," a guy said walking over to her.

"Get Troy," she mouthed to Stacy who nodded and left.

"Eric get away from me," she said turning around.

"Woah, nice to see you too," he responded, "can we talk?"

"What, so you can run off and tell In Touch everything I say," she shot back.

"Come on Gabs," he said.

"Don't call me that," she said angrily.

"You have no right to be mad at me after what you did," he said.

"After what I did!" she exclaimed, "I am in love with someone else, why do you care. I was never with him when we were together! Get over yourself!"

"Get over it! I was lied to by my girlfriend and fiancé for ten months," he replied.

"I never lied to you! You know why am I even defending myself against an asshole like you, just get the hell away from me, I never want to see you again," she said and he didn't move.

"Oh you will see me again you will come running back to me when Troy cheats on you with some huge fan of his," Eric shot back.

"You son of a bitch! Get the hell away from me," she exclaimed lunging towards him, but Troy grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so she was standing behind him next to Stacy.

"Oh I have been waiting for this one," Eric said as he saw Troy.

"You heard her, leave, now," Troy said.

"Make me," he shot back.

"Considering the things you said, you really don't want this to get physical, so I suggest you walk away, now," Troy said harshly.

"What? You think I am scared of you?" Eric shot back.

"Eric, you hurt Gabi. So if you're not scared, you should be," Troy said.

"I didn't hurt her as badly as you did," Eric shot back. Troy just punched him in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Lets go Gabs," Troy said shaking his punching hand. They walked away as people surrounded Eric to help him. Gabi and Troy walked out of the club hand in hand to flashing lights. The photographers were screaming their names and asking them questions. They ignored them and ducked their heads and made their way through the crowd.

"Troy he is gone," Stacy said as they got into the car. Troy was clearly still angry.

"How come you got to punch him," Gabi whined.

"Don't be so jealous you aren't the one who is about to be charged for assault," Troy responded.

"He won't do that, he is too smart," Gabi said. "But thanks anyways, for saving me," she said.

"That is what I am hear for," he said smiling and she kissed him on the lips, for they were at a red light.

Stacy groaned in disgust. "You know it is a shame you and Chad don't get to spend more time together," Troy said and Gabi just laughed.

**Please R&R…I know this chapter was short but the last one was really long.**


	10. Media Meltdown

Gabi lied there in bed with tears in her eyes. _How could I have been so stupid. Why did I waste all this time. Because of me two people have gone through absolute hell. God I am a terrible person. _This made her cry harder. Afraid she was going to wake up Troy, Gabriella got up and went to the bathroom. She fell to the cold marble floor and cried into her knees. _I can't do this anymore. I can't be in the spotlight. This is going to be my last tour._ She was amazed and shocked that she was thinking this because she loved to sing. _No one cares about my voice anymore. I am going to be old news anyways. God I am the next Victoria Beckham. _She just sat on the floor crying.

Ten minutes later Troy woke up from a dream, and turned to wrap an arm around his girlfriend. However, she was not there. Confused, he sat up and saw that the bathroom light was on. He got out of bed and walked in to see his girlfriend sitting on the floor crying.

"God Gabriella what is wrong?" he said rushing over to her. She just continued crying.

"Baby, come on tell me what is going on," he said bending down next to her.

She looked up, "I have made a decision Troy, after this tour I am going to quit," she said through her tears.

"What," he said sitting down.

"No one cares about my voice anymore, I am just some tabloid ho," she said.

"Gabi you can't be serious."

"Troy I am going to be the next Victoria Beckham, I just have to face it," she cried.

"What?" he asked confused

"A former singer who is married to the country's biggest athlete," she said.

"You shouldn't think like that."

"Yeah, well it is a little too late. You know maybe everybody was right from the beginning, I was never meant to sing, I should have stuck to math and science."

"No nobody was right. You have been a singer all along you just didn't know it yet," he said. "Come on Gabi, if you weren't talented do you think you would have sold out shows in massive stadiums?"

"Yeah," she agreed and wiped the tears off her face, "I am going back to bed."

"Okay," he said and turned her head to face him, "I love you." She nodded, "I love you, too," she replied quietly. Usually those words made her happy, but this time it just wasn't enough, and Troy knew it.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey man, what's up," Matt asked as Troy walked into his office.

"We have a problem," Troy said sitting down.

"What happened?" Matt asked in a caring tone. Troy knew that it was a good idea to go talk to Matt, for he was always a friend before a manager.

"We had a little run in with Eric last night," he said.

"Oh god," Matt said.

"Yeah, and once Gabi heard him say how much he hurt her, she flipped. I swear sometimes that girls heart is a little too big," Troy said.

"What did she do?"

"Lets just say she had a pretty bad meltdown in the middle of the night."

"How bad?"

"She is thinking of retiring after this tour," Troy replied and Matt groaned. "Yeah, something about being a 'tabloid ho' and the next Victoria Beckham."

"Oh god…okay what do you want to do?"

"I think she needs to lay low, no clubs, no parties unless it is really important, and her tour is already sold out so I think you should cancel the promotions," he replied.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I agree."

"Will it help that she is going on tour?"

"Yeah, definitely, it will keep her mind off of everything."

"What do I do?"

"Make sure you aren't seen with any other girl," Matt said and Troy laughed.

"Well thanks for understanding," Troy said.

"Of course, now I just have to call Alison (the publicist) she is gonna love this," Matt said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Troy asked.

"Nah, that is my job."

They said their good-byes and Troy left.

Gabriella was sitting at home bored so she decided to get a jumpstart on packing for her tour. She searched around for a suitcase in her closet, and when she couldn't find one she went into Troy's closet. She pulled out a suitcase from the top shelf and another box fell down with it.

"Ugh," she groaned and stepped down from the stool she was on. She kneeled down next to it and lifted it up. Tones of magazines fell out. She picked one up and flipped it over to see her face on the cover with the headline _Gabi and Eric: Engaged!_ She just gasped at this and sat down on the floor. She slowly picked up another magazine. The headline read: _Gabi and Jesse's Hot Night Together! _Tears came to her eyes. She picked up more that had headlines about her and other guys. There were also news and magazine clippings about her and Eric. She started to cry harder as she read the articles and flipped through the magazines. She then heard Troy call her name, but she didn't respond. He searched around the room for her until he found her in his closet.

"Oh god," he mumbled. She looked up at him.

"What the hell is this?" she exclaimed holding up a magazine.

"Gabi, I can explain," he said walking over to her.

"What, you decided it would be a good idea to keep these so someday you could humiliate me with them! Well congratulations Troy, it worked."

"Of course not."

"What I know you were pissed off at me," he just sighed cause that was true. "You kept these so you could be more mad at me!"

"No! I kept these cause I was in love with you!"

"What?"

"I would look at these to remind myself that I couldn't love you anymore, cause you had moved on!" she was just silent. He reached up and grabbed a box just like it from the shelf.

"Come on," he said walking into the bedroom with the box and she followed him. He placed the box on the bed.

"Open it," he said. She was confused but she did anyways. She started looking through it and she was in shock. There were Billboard Charts with her name at the top. There were articles about how successful and great she was. She just looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, you are right. I was pissed off and hurt. But I was so proud of you," he said. "I am so proud of you," he corrected and she just hugged him.

"I am so sorry Troy, for everything."

"Don't be I was the one who let you slip away," he said and she cried into his chest. He just held the back of her head.

"So I just came back from Matt's office," he said and she pulled away confused. "I told him about last night."

"What?"

"You don't have to make any appearances at any clubs or parties unless it is really important. Since your tour is already sold out, he is canceling all of your promotions. You get to lay low for a little bit."

"You did that…for me," she sniffled and he nodded.

"Why?"

"Cause it kills me to see you hurt," he said and she lightly kissed him.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Anything for you," he replied.

"I don't want to go on tour, I want to stay here with you."

"I know, I know. But you love to perform and playoffs are about to begin so I am going to be traveling a lot anyways."

"I wish I could be there for you. I know you are happy when I am there."

"Yeah, I do love it when you come to my games, but no matter where you are in the country, as long as I know you are cheering for me, I will be happy," he said and she smiled.

"Maybe next time I go on tour I will make sure it is in the off-season."

"That is definitely a good idea," he smiled.

"Have I ever told you that I am in love with you," she said.

"Yeah, it is a good thing too."

"Why?" she asked playfully.

"Cause I am in love with you," he smiled and she kissed him.


	11. The scandal

**The Hotte****st Couple**

**The scandal**

**Rating: T**

"You wanna do something tonight?" stacy asked Gabi as they were sitting in her hotel room. She was in the middle of her tour and she had a little break in NYC for 2 days. Her and Troy's relationship was great, even though they were far apart. She had been able to stay away from the paparazzi pretty well because she was traveling so much.

"Yeah sure," she replied. "Is there anything going on tonight?"

"I heard about one party, but do you wanna go more low key," stacy asked.

"Nahh, its fine," she replied.

"Okay," stacy replied.

The Club

Greg was sitting by the bar looking at two girls laughing, drinking, and just having a good time. He couldn't take his eyes off one girl in particular.

"Not gonna happen," a girl said coming up behind him.

"Excuse me," he said turning around.

"You and Gabriella, that will never happen," she said.

"Who are you and how do you know," he replied.

"sharpay Evans," she replied sticking her hand out and he shook it, "and I know because I have known Gabriella for a long time."

"How long?" he asked.

"Long enough to know that she will never do anything to hurt Troy," she replied.

"she was engaged to another guy, and that hurt him, I was there when he found out, he broke his locker," he replied and sharpay lightly laughed.

"Yeah, but only because Troy hurt her," she replied. "Now she loves him just as much and if not more than she did back in high school."

"You went to high school with them?" he asked.

"Yep, and it still amazes me that they went from being East High's golden couple to America's favorite couple," she replied.

"You really think I can't get her for one night," he said.

"I know you can't," she replied.

"Wanna bet," he replied.

"Fine a hundred bucks," she said.

"You're on," he replied and they shook hands. He smiled and turned around and made his way to Gabi, who was now alone.

"Gabriella!" he said trying to sound like he had just seen her.

"Oh my god! Greg! What are you doing here," she asked.

"Well we have two weeks before playoffs, and we are doing so well coach gave us a few days off to come home," he replied.

"Oh yeah," she said.

"I'm surprised Troy didn't come here to see you," he said trying to upset her.

"Yeah, well he was supposed to but then he had to do something for Espn," she replied.

"Ohhh," he said nodding.

"Yeah, I miss him like crazy though, how is he," she asked. _God this girl is obsessed._

"He is great, but don't you talk to him," he asked.

"Well yeah but you see him everyday," she said.

"Oh okay," he replied and they stood there in silence.

"Can I ask you a question," he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Why aren't you and Troy married, I mean you guys say you wanna spend the rest of your lives together."

"Umm, I guess we just wanna focus on our careers right now," she said.

"Please Gabi, he is a future hall of famer and you are America's hottest singer, your careers are in tact" he replied.

"Yeah, I know. But we are still young," she said.

"What you are afraid that you guys will change and not love each other anymore," he said.

"No! Of course not!" she said starting to get upset.

"Then do you think Troy is just scared," he asked.

"What are you asking this?"

"I dunno, it is just that I am surprised Troy hasn't made sure that you can't slip away," he said. She looked at him in silence. "You wanna drink?"

"Yes," she responded and he smiled.

"What do you mean?" she asked shakily after the bartender handed her the drink.

"Here lets sit and I will explain," he said.

"Okay," she replied and they found a couch to sit down on.

"I mean, that it is surprising that Troy hasn't made it clear that you are his for forever," he said. "I mean, if I was with a girl like you I would make sure that I had you for life."

"What do you mean?" she asked a little tipsy.

"Gabriella, please. You are amazing. You are beautiful, smart, sweet, you are the perfect girl," he replied and put a hand on her thigh.

"Greg! What are you doing!" she exclaimed and stood up.

"Gabriella," he said standing up and pulling her close. "You need a guy who knows how amazing you are."

"What and you are that guy?" she said with attitude.

"Yeah, I am," he said looking into her eyes.

"Get off of me!" she exclaimed.

"Come on Gabs, Troy is in LA, he will never find out," he said in a sleezy tone.

"Greg let go of me!" she whined.

"No, you are way to fine!" he said and forcefully pulled her closer.

"stop!" she said.

"shut the hell up," he said and tried to kiss her, but she broke free.

She kneed him in the you know where and he fell to the floor and she stormed off. When he got up off the floor, he walked over to sharpay. Without a word he handed her the money, and she just smiled.

TWO DAYs LATER

Gabi was sitting in her bed eating breakfast in Boston, where she had a concert that night.

"What the hell happened in New York!" stacy exclaimed bursting into the room.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about," she replied and put a magazine on the bed. Gabi crawled over to it and picked it up. The headline read: _Gabi hooks up with Troys teammate! The pictures that will kill Troy._

She looked up at her assistant completely speechless.

"Care to explain," stacy asked. Gabi told her the whole story and stacy just sighed, "Ok I believe you. But I don't know if Troy, let alone the country will."

"Does he know?" she asked. Before stacy could answer Gabi's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and it was Troy.

"Troy, I can explain," she said frantically answering the phone.

"Please do Gabriella," he said in an angry tone.

"Me and stacy were bored so we went to the club, and he walked up to me and we started talking and he started asking me questions about our relationship and why we aren't married," she was in tears at this point, "and tried to get me to doubt our relationship. So I got really upset so I had another drink, then he told me that I shouldn't be with you I should be with him and he started hitting on me and I said no and then he pulled me closer and I told him to let go of me but he wouldn't and he just was more forceful and then he tried to kiss me but I finally broke free. Troy please you have to believe be," she cried.

"Yeah, I believe you," he sighed.

"Thank you," she said calmly. "Will you talk to him?"

"You bet your ass I am gonna talk to him," he said in an angry tone.

"Thank you I love you," she replied.

"Yeah I love you too," he said and hung up the phone.

THE LOCKER ROOM

"Where is Greg?" Troy asked Chad as he walked into the locker room.

"I dunno what is going on," he asked.

"He saw Gabi at a club in NYC and tried to take advantage of her. And a magazine got pictures of him holding her and his hand on her thigh," he said with anger.

"I am gonna kill him!" Chad exclaimed.

"No you won't," Troy said.

"Why not!" Chad exclaimed.

"Cause that would deny me the pleasure of doing it myself," he replied.

"Ok well if you need backup."

"Yeah," he replied and patted his friend on the back. Just then Greg walked in.

"You have something to say for yourself," Troy asked Greg with anger.

"Troy what are you talking about?" he asked.

Troy grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. "You know exactly what I am talking about."

"What the fuck dude!" he exclaimed.

"You tried to take advantage of my girlfriend!"

"How can you blame me she is fine."

Troy just punched him right in the nose. "I swear to god if you ever look at her again…" Greg lunged at Troy and they ended up wrestling on the ground. Multiple players were trying to pull them off of each other. It didn't work until their coach came in.

"What the hell is going on in here!" he exclaimed.

"Well Greg over here decided it would be a good idea to hit on my girlfriend and then didn't accept the fact that she said no, and tried to force her to get with him," Troy replied. This angered the coach for he had always liked Gabi and was very strict when it came to the ways of treating women. "And now a magazine as pictures of him all over her, so people think she cheated on me."

"Is this true Greg," he asked.

"Yes," he mumbled with his head down.

"I want you in my office now. Troy do you have a copy of this magazine?"

"In my car," he replied.

"I want it now," he said.

Troy left to get the magazine and Greg walked into the office.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Hey Troy," Gabi answered the phone scared he might still be upset.

"He babe I have good news," he said cheerfully.

"Really? What?"

"Coach found out what Greg did and next year he is off the team," Troy replied.

"Are you serious!"

"Completely," he responded.

"Wow, I am sorry that I created so much trouble," she said.

"No don't be. We don't want a guy like that on our team, he probably would have done it to another girl sooner or later," he said.

"Oh okay, well thank you," she replied.

"Anything for you," he said.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied.

**Plea**se R&R


	12. Together Again

**The Hottest Couple**

**Together Again**

"Chad I swear to god if you don't get your ass out of the door in five seconds I will kill you," Troy yelled.

"You sound like my mother," he responded.

"Yeah, well if we don't leave now we are going to be late for the concert, not to mention to pick up Taylor," Troy said.

**Pau****se for update on their relationship: Troy and Gabriella were doing great, but the American public did not believe that. After the whole Greg thing, people heard about hi**s **blow up in the locker room and that Greg would be leaving next year. Since Troy and Gabi hadn't seen each other people assumed they were having problems.**

"Yes Taylor, my ex who I haven't seen in 6 years!"

"Who you are still in love with." Chad just glared at him. "Dude I swear to god Gabi doesn't take this long to get ready."

"Shut up, lets go." Chad said and they left his house. They got into Troy's car and drove to Taylor's hotel.

"What are you going to say to her?" Troy asked.

"Dude I dunno. Like I don't even know if we ever officially broke up," Chad responded.

"Yet you are so scared to see her," Troy said.

"Well I don't know if she is like extremely mad at me," Chad responded.

"Well from what Gabi has told me she wants to get back together with you so I don't think you should worry," Troy said.

"Am I actually taking love advice from you?"

"Hey, I am a deep guy."

"You and Gabi are way too close."

"Shut up."

They pulled up to see Taylor standing in the front waiting for them.

"Chad it will be okay," Troy laughed seeing how nervous he was.

"Hey Troy," she said getting in the car. Last time she came to L.A., she saw Gabi and Troy, but Chad had somehow figured out away to get out of it.

"Hi Chad," she said a little nervous.

"Hi Taylor," he responded, just as scared. There was an awkward silence as Troy drove off.

"So you guys excited?" Troy asked trying to break the tension.

"Oh my god yes," Taylor responded, "Have you seen it yet?" she asked Troy.

"I got to see her rehearse a few times but I haven't actually been to the concert," Troy replied.

"Ohhh okay," Taylor said.

"Will we get to see Gabs before?" Chad asked.

"Umm we have backstage passes, but it just depends what time we get there," Troy responded.

"Did you ever think Gabriella Montez, math and science genius, would sell out the Staples Center three nights in a row," Taylor laughed.

"No," Chad and Troy laughed in unison.

"We all thought it would be Sharpay doing this," Taylor laughed.

"God, if Sharpay was the media darling Gabi is the world would be coming to an end," Chad scoffed and they laughed.

"Well she did get nicer," Taylor said.

"Yeah," they both sighed.

"Who is opening?" Taylor asked.

"Pussycat Dolls," Troy responded and him and Chad smiled at each other, which Taylor caught, so she hit them right on top of the head.

"Ow!" they exclaimed in unison rubbing their heads.

"You are still doing that?" Chad asked. Taylor just leaned back and gave him an evil smile.

"Is it just me or is weird coming here and not playing a game?" Chad asked Troy as they pulled into the parking lot.

"It is weird having to park so damn far away from the arena," he responded.

"This is the closest parking lot to the arena! You walk across the street and you are there!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Troy here thinks he is the king of the Staples Center," Chad said and Troy glared at him, which he ignored, "therefore, he thinks he should get some kind of special treatment whenever he comes here." Troy was just silent.

"Has Mr. MVP been acting a little cocky?" Taylor asked Chad. **By the way Troy'****s team one the championships and I would have written a chapter on that but it would be getting away from the story and I was too into this chapter. And Troy won MVP.**

"You have no idea," Chad responded.

"Number one I am standing right here. Number two I have not been acting cocky. Number three Taylor prepare yourself, cause me and Chad are about to be swarmed," Troy said looking at the people staring at them as they got out of the car.

"Lets just call Paul," Chad said.

"Wow Chad that is the first good idea you have ever had," Troy responded and Chad glared at him while dialing his cell phone.

"Who is Paul?" Taylor asked Troy.

"The head of security here," Troy responded.

"Thanks man," Chad said into the phone before hanging up. "He said we should drive to our usual entrance and he will get us there and have someone escort us to our seats."

"Thank you god," Troy said as they got back into the car.

"Spoiled athletes," Taylor scoffed.

"I swear you and Gabi have some kind of telepathic thing going on," Troy responded.

"We are best friends, we think alike," Taylor smiled. Troy drove into his regular parking space and they all got out.

"Hey can you take us to her dressing room?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Paul responded, "I am gonna take you through the tunnel where Stacy is gonna meet you, then before she goes on I will take you to your seats."

"Thanks man," Chad said.

"Anything for you two," Paul responded and Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Gabi! You have done this a million times! Why are you freaking out?" Stacy exclaimed.

"Because Troy is coming tonight!" she responded, "Not to mention they are filming it and it is the last night!"

"Don't worry about them filming just pretend it is like any other night. And why are you worried about your boyfriend who happens to be madly in love with you, coming tonight," she said.

"Cause this is the first time he has seen me on stage since we got back together!"

"Yeah ok, well just get yourself together because I am going to meet him Chad and Taylor right now," Stacy said.

"Okay," she groaned. Stacy went and got the three of them and they walked to the dressing room.

"Hey is it okay if I talk to her alone for a second," Troy asked Chad and Taylor.

"Yeah," they responded in unison.

"Hey babe," Troy said walking in.

"Hey," she responded getting up and walking over to him and lightly kissing him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Nervous," she responded shyly.

"Why? You have performed in front of this many people a hundred times," he said.

"I'm not scared of performing in front of thousands of people, I can do that with my eyes closed. I am scared of performing in front of one," she responded. He just hugged her.

"Why would you be nervous about me being here?" he asked pulling away.

"I dunno, its just the last time you saw me on stage was in high school," she said a little embarrassed.

"Gabs, don't be afraid. Just go out there and do what you love to do," he said.

"Thanks," she responded and kissed him.

"Now can I go get Chad and Taylor cause they are out there alone," he said.

"Wow, awkward," she responded.

"Yeah," he said.

"Of course," she replied.

WITH CHAD AND TAYLOR

"Hey I have to go talk to Matt, are you two okay out here?" Stacy asked them.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"Okay," she responded and walked away. They just stood there in an awkward silence.

"Umm so how have you been?" Chad asked awkwardly.

"Fine," she responded

"Well umm that's good."

"Yeah," she said, "Uhh what about you?"

"Oh umm I have been good," he said.

"Good."

"Yeah," they stood there in silence for a little longer.

"Soo umm are you seeing anyone?" Taylor asked nervously.

"No," he responded and she nodded, "you?" he asked a few moments later.

"No," she replied.

"Okay," he said and they stood there in silence.

"Hey guys wanna come in?" Troy asked opening the door.

"Yes," they said too quickly in unison. Troy just laughed.

"Gabi!" Taylor squealed running in.

"Tay!" she screamed. They ran and hugged each other.

"How are you!" Gabi asked.

"Great! I can't believe I am here," she said.

"Truthfully, neither can I," Gabi said and they both laughed.

"Gabi, I am here and you haven't screamed yet," Chad said.

"That is cause I have seen you," she responded and he laughed. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming you guys," she said when she pulled away.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Taylor said and Troy and Chad nodded.

"Have these two been behaving?" Gabi asked Taylor.

"Except for the complaining about parking when we were assigned to the closest parking lot here, surprisingly well," she responded and Gabi laughed.

"You two are so mean," Troy said.

"It is just because we love you," Gabi said to Troy. Chad and Taylor glanced at each other and there was another awkward silence.

"So, I am not a fan of the food here whatcha got in here?" Troy said trying to cut the tension.

"Troy, have you ever been above the ground level of this stadium?" Taylor asked.

"Yes," he lied.

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, when was the last time you hit up McDonalds here?" Troy asked. Chad was silent. Taylor and Gabi just stood there laughing.

"There are some snacks over there," she said pointing to a table across the room.

"I didn't know they had a dressing room here," Chad said sitting down.

"I know," Troy said still getting food.

"Have your realized that the walls are curtains?" Gabi asked. Troy looked at her confused then pulled a curtain back.

"Hey! Chad! It is your locker!" Troy said. Chad got up to go see.

"Oh my god! You are right! I can't believe we are in our locker room!" he said looking around.

"I thought as they got older they might get smarter, however…" Gabi started.

"Nope," Taylor finished.

"Sorry we weren't on the scholastic decathlon team," Troy said as they sat down.

"Shut up," Gabi and Taylor said in unison.

"Just to let you know, this concert is being filmed and it will be on HBO in a month, so if the camera finds you guys, you will probably be on TV," Gabi said.

"Well Troy over here loves to be on television, so it will be okay," Chad said and they laughed except for Gabi who just stopped.

"Gabs? You okay?" Troy asked concerned.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I just thought of something," she said.

"Is everything okay?" Taylor asked.

"Perfect," she smiled.

"So Gabs, it is your last show, you gonna do something special?" Troy asked. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hell yeah I am," she said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"It is a surprise," she said.

"Oh god, Gabi and surprises, never a good combination," Chad joked.

"No I think you guys will like this one," she said. Before they got a chance to question her about it Stacy walked in.

"Sorry guys, but Gabs you have to get into costume, and you guys need to get to your seats," she said.

"Okay," Gabi said and they all got up.

"Good luck, love ya," Taylor said hugging her.

"Thanks love ya too," she replied.

"Good luck Gabs," Chad said hugging her.

"Thanks."

Troy stood there as Chad and Taylor left the room.

As soon as he heard the door close he pulled her close to him and passionately kissed her.

"Wow," she said pulling away.

"Sorry, it was really tempting, plus I haven't done it in a while," he laughed.

"Oh don't be sorry," she said seductively.

"Don't worry you will be amazing," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," she replied.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," she replied and gave him one last kiss before he left.

DURING THE CONCERT

After Gabi finished a song she grabbed a water bottle and walked to the center of the stage.

"So how is everybody doing tonight?" she asked the audience and they all cheered.

"Good," she laughed.

"Now I have a question for you guys, who here is a Laker fan?" she asked. It being Los Angeles, the stadium erupted in applause.

"Oh my god," Troy said.

"Ok good," she laughed, "so I have another question. Anyone here a fan of Troy Bolton?" she asked and the audience cheered again.

"You have got to be kidding me," Troy groaned and Chad and Taylor laughed.

"Good, me too. Well you guys might not know this but Troy has an amazing voice. So how would you guys like it if he came up here and sang with me?" they cheered and she looked down at Troy who just shook his head.

"Well maybe with your help I can get him up here, so do you guys wanna hear Troy sing," she asked and they cheered once again.

"Well Troy it seems that they want you to come sing with me, how about it?" she asked him. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the stage. She grabbed a microphone and handed it to him.

"Hey everybody," he said to the audience. The audience didn't know what to be more surprised at, the fact that they really were still together or the fact that he could sing.

"You ready Troy?" she asked.

"Yeah what will we be singing tonight," he asked her.

"Umm I am not telling you," she said putting her water bottle down.

"What! I come all the way up here and I don't even know what I am going to be singing," he said.

"Yep pretty much," she said.

"Why do you guys like her?" he asked the audience who was just sitting there laughing at that point. Gabi just rolled her eyes. "Because you love me oh so very much will you give me a clue?"

"Fine, but only cause I love you. They have never heard it, and we have sang it together before," she said.

"What we have sung like thirty songs together, how is that supposed to help?" Everyone just laughed at him. "What if I don't remember?"

"Ohh if you don't remember this song you will be severely punished," she said.

"Oh really," he said raising an eyebrow to the audience. "And what does this punishment entail Gabs?"

"Oh shut up."

"Love you too."

"Yeah, okay. Are you ready?" she asked annoyed.

"Of course."

The music began to play and everybody was at the edge of their seats, wanting to hear him sing. The song was _Breaking Free._ Troy smiled and lightly laughed.

Everybody gasped when they heard his voice.

"You remember when they first sang this?" Chad asked Taylor.

"How could I forget, it was the day we got together" she replied.

"Yep," he smiled to her. "I am sorry Tay, for losing touch with you."

"Yeah," she smiled. "I am sorry too." He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"It seems like yesterday," he said looking at the two.

"I know what you mean," she replied.

And that is how they preformed the song, like the callbacks were yesterday.

"Wow," Troy said once they finished.

"Yeah," she responded. The stadium had burst into applause.

"So Gabs I am all the way up here, you mind if I stay up here for a little bit?" he asked her.

"I don't care, do you guys mind?" she asked everybody and of course they once again burst into cheers. "Then it is settled, so what is next?" she asked him.

"I dunno but can it be a slow song cause that just took a lot out of me," he said.

"You are a basketball player how are you tired after one song!"

"Hey, it is the off season."

"Yeah ok," she scoffed. "Well _What I've Been Lookin' For _was originally a duet."

"Yes it was that," he nodded.

They sing the song and everybody loved it.

"Okay I get to chose the next one," he said.

"Why!" she whined

"Cause you chose _Breaking Free."_

"But it is my concert!" she said still whining.

"Fine I am just gonna leave then," he said and pretended to walk off stage.

"Ok ok you win," she groaned.

"That is what I thought," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"It is a surprise," he replied and whispered into the band leader's ear who nodded.

"I don't even get to know what I am going to be singing," she said.

"I didn't know I was going to be singing _Breaking Free._ Do you have any of those things that hold up microphones up here?"

"Microphone stands," she said amused.

"Yeah those, we need them."

"God you are so needy," she groaned.

"What this song cannot be sang without them, it just wouldn't be right," he said.

"Ask Alicia if you can borrow them," she said. He walked up to where the background singers were standing and got two stands.

"All set there?" she asked making fun of him.

"Yep," he replied. "You better remember this one."

"I think I can manage," she said.

"Good," he replied. He nodded to the band leader who began to play. He was playing _Start of Something New._ She put a hand over her heart and gave him the 'you are so sweet' look. Once again they sang it perfectly.

"Well, babe, as much fun as this has been, I think you need to get back to your show," he said.

"Yes, thank you for joining me up here," she said sweetly.

"Anything for you," he replied. A bunch of 'awws' came from the audience, which they both giggled at.

"You are doing amazing," he whispered in her ear and she just smiled.

She kissed him lightly, which earned them many cheers. "Thanks everyone," he said waving.

"Love you," she said as he walked off stage.

"Love you too," he smiled and turned around.

"So can everybody give it up one more time for Troy?" she asked the audience and they all applauded and she just giggled.

Troy walked back to his seat to find Chad with his arm around Taylor.

"Am I missing something?" he asked the two. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You know what happens when you and Gabi sing," Taylor said.

"People come together," Chad finished.

"Yeah," he smiled and turned back to watch his girlfriend.

This was getting so long that I had to finish it somewhere, it is one of my fav chapters ever so I hope u like it! You got this one quickly just because I love it so much!


	13. Memories

The Hottest Couple

Memories

Rating: T+ (some hot make-out sessions)

Troy and Gabi walked into their room after her concert.

"so good to be home," she sighed dropping her bag down on the floor.

"I'm glad" he smiled. Gabi smiled to herself and turned around to walk over to Troy.

Suddenly she pushed him against the wall and started passionately kissing him.

"Forceful much," he laughed pulling away.

"sorry just singing with you tonight brought back some amazing memories," she said.

"I know," he replied. "And don't be sorry." He smiled and kissed her. He moved his hands up her sides to take off her shirt and she lifted her arms up to help him. As she began to unbutton his shirt they moved their way to the bed. After a lot of 'activities' they laid in bed undressed wrapped in each others arms.

"Hey Gabs," Troy said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she responded.

"What memories did you think of?" Troy asked.

"Well obviously when we were singing the songs, I was thinking about the first time we sang them," she responded.

"Well yeah," he said.

"And I guess just a lot of other firsts."

"As in…"

"Our first kiss," she said and smiled at him, "I didn't know you could be so romantic."

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was sitting on her bed on a Saturday night when she heard her phone ring. "Hey Troy," she answered._

"_Hey, what are you up to?" he asked._

"_Nothing really you?" she responded._

"_Um same," he replied. "Do you wanna do something?"_

"_Yeah sure," she responded._

"_Can you pick…" she stopped when she heard something on her balcony, "sorry wait one second I think I just heard something fall on my balcony."_

"_Ok," he replied. She walked onto her balcony to find it decorated with Christmas lights, and rose petals, and Troy. Her draw dropped and she hung up the phone, as did he._

"_Gabi, I know I tell you that you are my best friend and you are, holding in the fact that I want to be so much more than a friend with you is driving me crazy," he started and she smiled, "I tried to deny it because we are such good friends and I didn't wanna ruin our friendship but I can't deny it anymore," she walked over to him as he was rambling on, "when ever I am around you I feel something I have never felt before. And I cant put into words how much I like you and how amaz…" she was cut off by her lips against his. He deepend the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck._

"_I feel the same way Troy," she said pulling away._

"_Clearly," he smiled and she laughed._

"_I can't believe you did all of this, you know you didn't have to," she said._

"_Yeah, I know. But I wanted everything to be perfect, like you," he said._

"_It is," she smiled and kissed him again._

End Flashback

"Wow it seems like yesterday," Troy said.

"Yep," she sighed.

"What else," he asked smiling.

"Our first time," she laughed and he laughed to.

"That…not so romantic," he laughed.

"Nope," she laughed.

"But great," he said.

"Oh definitely," she responded.

_Flashback_

_It was the summer between junior and senior year and Troy and Gabi were just hanging out at her house._

"_Hey, wanna go swimming," Troy said. _

"_Yeah sure," she said and they went upstairs to change_

_He changed in the bathroom and came out to see Gabi there in a skimpy bikini. Oh my god! He was just speechless. _

"_Troy," she said but his mind was obviously elsewhere. "Troy!"_

"_Huh, umm, what," he stuttered._

"_What are you doing?" she asked raising her eyebrows._

"_Umm nothing," he said quickly._

"_No I think you were staring," she said walking towards him._

"_Ok maybe I was but you are just…wow," he said. _

"_Yeah well you don't look to bad yourself," she said. Troy didn't hear her, he was to focused on her body._

"_Im sorry what?" he asked. She lightly laughed and grabbed his neck and pulled him down to a passionate kiss._

"_Troy," she said in between kisses._

"_Hmm," he replied._

"_I'm not really in the mood for swimming anymore," she whispered in his ear. He smiled and kissed her again. He reached behind her neck and grabbed the string of her halter bikini and pulled it so it untied. They started walking towards the bed and she reached behind her back to untie the other string. Soon her top had completely fallen off. He carefully placed her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. They continued their make out session, and thinks got hotter and hotter (I would explain but this story is T.) _

"_Gabs?" he asked quickly pulling away._

"_Hmm?" she replied in between kisses._

"_Do you wanna," he asked_

"_Oh definitely," she replied and he laughed._

_End Flashback_

"That was the night I realized there was a slutty side to Gabriella Montez," he said.

"shut up," she laughed and playfully hit him. They just sat there in silence thinking about their good times together.

"Umm Troy," she said, slightly scared.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that I might wanna sell my place in New York," she said looking up at him nervously.

"It is about damn time," he smiled. she giggled in excitement and just reached up and kissed him.

**Plea**se R&R!


	14. Girls Night Out

**The Hottest Couple**

**Girls Night Out**

**Rating: T**

"Oh my god stace I am dying!" Gabriella exclaimed into the phone.

"Why?" she laughed.

"I haven't gone out in like a month!" Gabi whined and stacy laughed.

"Why not," she asked.

"Cause Troy doesn't want to and if we go out he thinks we will be attacked," Gabi replied and stacy continued laughing. "It's not funny!"

"You sound like a grounded high school senior so yeah it kind of is," she laughed.

"stacy! Help me," she whined.

"Ok ok, I will," she said, "I will call a few of the girls and we will all go out tonight."

"Oh my god, thank you thank you I love you," she replied.

"No problem," stacy said.

"Oh shit, Troy is coming upstairs gotta go," she said stacy laughed.

She hung up the phone and turned around to see Troy there.

"Hey," she smiled being casual.

"Who was that," he asked.

"Oh just stacy," she replied.

"Oh okay," he replied.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Troy was laying down on the bed watching TV when Gabi walked out in a mini-mini dress that was low cut and stilettos.

"Going somewhere?" he asked amused and yet confused all at the same time.

"Oh yeah did I not tell you."

"Umm no."

"It is one of the dancers birthday so me and some of the girls are going out, don't wait up, love ya," she said and bent down and kissed him and strutted out of the room. He just sat there not knowing whether to be upset or confused.

"Hey guys," she said getting into the car.

"Hey gabs," they all replied.

"so Gabs needed a night away from Troy?" Jessica (a dancer) said.

"Yeah, like I love him to death and all but I don't need to spend ever second of my life with him," she replied.

"Yeah," stacy said.

"Why don't you just tell him," Danielle asked.

"I dunno, he is just really protective, I am afraid he will get upset," she replied.

"Ohhh," Danielle replied.

"Yeah, well enough about men, lets party!" Gabi exclaimed and they all laughed. She turned the radio up and they all started laughing and singing along. As they walked into the club multiple flashes went off in Gabi's face, but she just smiled and walked in. They drank and dance and had a great time, until about 2 in the morning. Troy was sitting in bed, watching TV, unable to sleep. He popped up as Gabi walked through the bedroom door.

"Oh my god, thank god your okay, do you know what time it is," he said.

"sorry Dad," she scoffed.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No of course not Troy, I am a good girl I would never even think of drinking an alcoholic beverage," she replied in a joking good girl manner. He just stared at her and she smiled and walked past him into the bathroom.

"Gabriella you reek of vodka!" he said as she started to take off her jewelry.

"so what!" she exclaimed turning around and leaning against the counter. "I am 23-yrs old Troy. Since when was I not allowed to go out to a club and drink?"

"You are," he said.

"But only with your permission," she said with attitude.

"I am sorry that I don't want my girlfriend hitting up clubs alone and getting drunk and making a fool out of herself in front of the entire country," he exclaimed.

"Alone! I wasn't alone, I was with three other people. I am a grown woman Troy! I don't need you to baby-sit me!"

"Yes you do!" he exclaimed and she stormed off into her closet to change.

"If you were doing this every night, the media would attack you. Do you understand how many people are out there to get you," he yelled following her.

"Yes Troy! I understand! I can take care of myself! I know how to ignore the magazines and the pictures! It is you who needs to learn how to," she yelled and went into the bedroom. She went to her side of the bed and grabbed her pillow.

"What are you doing!"

"Going to sleep in the guest room," she said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she exclaimed and stormed off. Gabriella was too pissed off to cry or mope, she knew she was right and she was happy that she had stood up for herself. Troy just sighed and got into bed.

**Read and Review Please!**


	15. Going Out Again

**The Hottest Couple**

**Going Out Again**

**Rating: T**

The next morning Gabi walked through her and Troy's room, where Troy was lying down watching TV, to the bathroom. She did not look at him or say a word. He got up and followed her in there. She finished brushing her teeth and turned to him.

"If you came in here looking for an apology you aren't gone get one," she said.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"I don't regret anything I said last night, Troy. It is the truth," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were unhappy?" he asked.

"I wasn't unhappy Troy, I was just frustrated," she said.

"Because I was being over-protective?" he asked.

"Yeah, and because you still have it in your mind that I am the Gabriella you knew in high school," she said.

"That's not true," he responded.

"Yes it is. I will admit back in the day I really needed someone to protect me. But after everything I have been through with you, the rumors, the fame, etc, I have become much stronger. I know how to handle situations that I wouldn't have been able to deal with when we were younger," she said.

"Its just people can say bad things and I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

"Troy you can't stop people from saying things about me. Plus, if I listened to the things that people have said I would be in rehab right now," she said and he lightly laughed.

"I am sorry I am not your little Gabi anymore."

"But are you still my Gabi," he asked looking up at her.

"Of course Troy, just because we got in a fight doesn't mean we are over," she said. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"I am sorry," he said into her ear.

"It is okay, just remember you are my boyfriend not my father," she said.

"I will do my best," he laughed as did she. "so you wanna go out tonight?"

"Yes please," she groaned.

"Okay," he laughed and hugged her again.

"I am still allowed to kill any guy who touches you though, right?" he said.

"Oh yeah," she replied and he laughed.

THAT NIGHT

"so who hear is already drunk?" Gabi said walking into a private room at a club with Troy in tow.

"Gabi!" All of her friends exclaimed.

"What I don't get a warm welcome," Troy said and everyone laughed.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said hugging her best friend.

"Hey Gabs," she replied as Troy went over to talk to Chad.

"Oh my god," Gabriella said looking over Taylor's shoulder.

"What?" Taylor said.

"Jessica, Danielle (the dancers that Gabi went out with in the last chapter), serious convo right now!" Gabi exclaimed and the two girls walked over.

"What's up?" Jessica asked.

"Umm what is goin on between stacy and Matt?" she asked and the three other girls turned around. They were sitting very close to one another, talking and whispering things in each other's ears. They were clearly flirting like crazy.

"Oh my god," Danielle said.

"Huh, who knew," said Jessica.

"You think they are already together?" Taylor asked.

"No I mean she would have told us, right?" Gabi said.

"I dunno," Danielle said. Just then Matt put a hand on her thigh and started to gently rub it. All four girls stood there speechless.

"Okay then," Gabi said.

"Yeah," Jessica said.

"When do we talk to her," Danielle asked.

"After they end up making out tonight," Gabi said and they all laughed. They walked over to Chad, Troy, and Daniel (another friend) and sat down next to them.

"What was that about," Troy asked. Gabriella just pointed to stacy and matt.

"Woah, didn't see that one coming," Chad said.

"Umm okay," Troy said in a weirded out manner and everyone laughed.

"Would you guys like a drink?" a waiter asked Gabi, Troy and Chad, since they were the only ones with out one.

"Umm I will have a beer," Troy said.

"Yeah same," Chad said.

"Vodka and tonic," Gabriella said.

"Okay," the waiter said and walked off.

"Vodka, Gabi, are you sure, you are kinda a lightweight," Chad said.

"You of all people are calling me a lightweight," Gabriella said giving him and are you serious look.

"What is that supposed to mean," Chad says.

"It means you can't drink," Gabi said and everyone laughed.

"Gabi, I can out drink you any day," he said. At this point people were crowding around the two.

"Really?" she asked amused. "Girls?"

"You really think you can out drink Gabi," Jessica said.

"Girls he is like almost twice her size," Troy said.

"Looks like your boyfriend over here doesn't know what his girl can do," stacy said.

"Well I won't have to do much, it is only Chad," Gabriella said. A bunch of 'oooos' came from their friends around them.

"Prove it," Chad said.

"Hey Emily," Gabi called and the waitress she knew came right over.

"Chad over here thinks he can out drink Gabi," Taylor said and Emily just laughed and Chad glared at her.

"Well Gabi I think you should show him what you got," Emily said.

"How do you propose we do that," Gabi asked.

"Easy. Whoever can do shots in the shortest amount of time wins," Emily replied.

"How about it Chad," Gabi said.

"Hell yeah," Chad said.

"How many," Emily asked.

"Five," Chad replied.

"Oh that's all, what are you scared?" Gabi said, "six."

"Fine, seven." Chad said.

"Perfect," Gabi said and she smiled at the girls.

"Of what?" Chad asked.

"How do you feel about some vodka?"

"You're on," he replied. They moved the table into the center of the room and put an ataman on either side.

"Ok now everyone pick your side," Emily said. All the girls went behind Gabriella, the boys behind Chad.

"Ooo, looks like we got a battle of the sexes thing goin on here," Emily said. "You guys ready?"

As Chad and Gabi were about to speak Troy interrupted, "Wait. I say we make this interesting."

"Baby I like the way you think," Gabi said.

"Why thank you Gabs," he responded.

"What do you have in mind?" Chad asked.

"Whatever team loses…" Troy started.

"Team, since when were there teams," Matt said.

"since we started this rivalry thing," Troy said.

"Fine," he groaned.

"Has to jump in the ocean," Troy finished.

"You realize it is December," Chad said.

"That is the best part," stacy said.

Gabriella turned around and smiled at the girls who smiled back.

"I like it," Gabi said. "But one more thing…butt naked."

"Well Gabi, are you sure you want to make every guy here's fantasy come true," Chad said and Troy glared at him.

"Well they better find a new fantasy cause not one of you will ever see me take my clothes off," she said with confidence.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"Except you honey," she said.

"Thank you," he replied.

"You two are disgusting," Chad said.

"Do we have a deal or not," she said

"We have a deal," replied Chad.

"Okay, Chad, Gabi, are you ready?" Emily asked.

"Yep," they replied in unison.

"Ok, ready, set, go!" she exclaimed. Everybody started cheering and screaming. Chad took the first shot and did it pretty quickly, but had to shake it off because he didn't like the taste, unlike Gabriella. She was doing one after another without stopping. All of a sudden the girls burst into applause and the boys looked up. Gabi was done and Chad had only finished 3. They just looked at the boys, with their arms crossed, smiling. All the boys just stood there in shock.

"start unzipping boys," Gabi said.

"How the hell did you do that?" Chad exclaimed.

"A lot changed in the three years you didn't see me," she responded.

Chad got up and hit Troy, "Why did you make that bet?"

"What! I am as surprised as you are!" he exclaimed.

"Boys I think it is time we head to the beach," Taylor said and all the boys groaned.

"Can we wait a little while, I think I need a few more drinks before I jump into that water," Matt said.

"Yeah," all the boys said and the girls looked at each other.

"Okay we will throw you guys a bone and let you get a few more drinks, but I said a few I don't want anyone drowning," Gabi said.

"Okay," they all groaned.

20 MINUTEs LATER

"Okay boys! Time to go!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Come on baby," Troy groaned.

"Don't try to sweet talk her Troy," Taylor said, "you heard the girl lets go."

"Emily has already called us cabs, so lets get moving," stacy said.

"Does anyone else feel like they are 17 right now?" Matt asked.

"Yes," the guys replied in unison and the girls just laughed.

They all got into the cabs and drove to the beach. The girls walked up to the lifeguard tower when they arrived and the guys just stood there.

"What are you guys waiting for," Gabi asked.

They all groaned and the girls just laughed. The boys walked down the beach and began to undress. The girls whistled and cheered. They were extremely loud partly because of their drunken state.

"Will you guys shut up you sound like drunken teenage girls!" Chad yelled.

"Probably because we are drunk girls!" Taylor yelled

"Gabriella Montez you are going to be severely punished!" Troy yelled.

"Oh yeah baby, and what do these punishments entail?" she screamed back and all the girls laughed. He just rolled his eyes. Once they were all undressed they ran into the water. The girls broke out into hysterics as they heard the boys scream from the freezing cold water. The boys ran back on to the beach and quickly got back into their clothes. They all started to walk towards the road, each couple side by side.

"Hey I have an idea guys," stacy said.

"what?" Chad asked still kinda pissed off.

"We all live pretty far from here, no one will drive, and half of us will pass out in the cabs, so why don't we get some rooms at shutters (a hotel in santa monica)," she said.

"That is a good idea," Matt said.

"Ugh wouldn't expect he would agree to that one," Gabriella mumbled sarcastically to Troy.

"There is 14 of us and it is 2 o clock in the morning," Jessica said.

"Yeah and out of the 14, two are NBA players, and one is America's hottest singer, I don't think we will have a problem," Matt said.

"stacy, why don't you call them," he said but she was already on the phone.

"You have a great assistant," Matt said.

"Uh huh," Gabi replied.

"Okay there will be seven rooms ready for us in 15 minutes," stacy said after hanging up the phone.

"Oh how I love having famous friends," Taylor sighed and everyone laughed and Chad nudged her, "and a famous boyfriend."

They got to the hotel and got their room keys. "Who are you staying with stacy?" Gabi asked, quickly glancing at Jessica, Taylor, and Danielle.

"Well because of process of elimination me and Matt are sharing a room," she replied.

"ooohh okay," Gabi said amused.

Everyone headed off their separate ways to their rooms.

"Okay, you had seven straight shots of vodka, and you are just tipsy, I am confused," Troy said and Gabi laughed.

"I ate a big dinner, plus when I was single all I would do is go out and drink, then when I was with Eric he loved to go out, so I became pretty damn good at it," she said.

"Clearly," he scoffed. "But you were drunk last night."

"Yeah cause I had like three different kinds of alcohol, and I didn't eat," she said.

"Okay, well I am about to pass out," he said.

"Yeah," she replied and they got into bed.

"I had so much fun tonight," Troy said.

"Yeah me too," Gabi replied.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you 2," he replied. They fell asleep cuddled up against one another.

**Please R&R!**


	16. Remembering

**The Hottest Couple**

**Remembering**

"so who threw up last night?" Troy asked as him and Gabriella sat down with all their friends at breakfast.

"Chad did," Taylor replied.

"Thank you for that," he said sarcastically and everyone laughed.

"Wow Chad I think this has proven the fact that I can really out drink you," Gabi said.

"shut up," he replied. "How did you learn to drink like that anyways?"

"Well I drank so much when Troy and I broke up I built up a really high tolerance," she said.

"Oh, so it turns out you weren't drunk when you accepted Eric's proposal," Chad said.

"Taylor, hit him for me," Gabi said and she did.

"Are they always like this?" Matt asked.

"Yep," Taylor and Troy replied.

"Just watch it will get better," Troy said.

"Tell me Gabs if you have such a high tolerance how did Greg get you drunk," he joked. A bunch of 'ooo's cam from everyone at the table.

"Cause he slipped you something," stacy mumbled so only Matt could hear.

"I hadn't eaten, and I hadn't drank in a while!" she whined.

"Uh huh," he responded.

"What!" Matt exclaimed.

"Matt is there something you would like to share?" Troy asked in a teacher-like tone.

"Matt it is over don't say it," stacy whispered.

"No man, it is all good," he replied.

"Whatever," Troy replied.

"Ms. Montez," a hotel employee said coming up to her.

"Yes," she said turning around.

"We have received a fax for you," he replied and handed her a manila envelope.

"Oh thanks," she said a little confused.

"Who is it from?" Troy asked.

"The office," she replied.

She took off the cover sheet and looked at the paper, her eyes widened and then she burst into laughter.

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"A printout of a page that was on TMZ," she laughed.

"You are kidding," Chad said shocked.

"No," she said laughing hysterically.

"Well read it," stacy said.

"Ok, _Gabriella Montez and boyfriend Troy Bolton party at LAX…then the beach! _That is the headline. _Late last night Gabriella and Troy met 12 other friends at the LA hotspot, including Troy's teammate Chad Danforth and Gabriella's manager Matt Williams. The group partied until Gabriella and Chad bickered about who could out-drink one another. A contest was held, of who could do the most shots, and Gabriella won. Clearly drunk, the group later went to the beach, because of a bet for the contest. All the men ended up running in the ocean completely naked with the girls laughing at the lifeguard tower,_" Gabriella said and everyone laughed.

"Is there a picture?" Taylor laughed.

"You bet your ass there is," Gabi responded and handed Taylor the sheet of paper.

"Well boys looks like that use of black bars have really come to your advantage," Taylor said and the girls laughed.

"Wait there is another page," Gabriella said, "_All not wanting to go home, the group decided to shack up in a santa Monica hotel._"

"Are you kidding me," Troy whined.

"Excuse me sir," Gabriella said calling over the maitre de.

"Yes Ms. Montez," he replied.

"Is their anyway we could speak to the hotel manger," she asked.

"Of course ma'am, one moment," he said and walked off.

"You think they no we are at this hotel," Taylor asked.

"Oh they definitely know," Matt said.

"I hate my life," Troy said in a sing song voice.

"It was so worth it though," Jessica said.

"Oh hell yeah," Gabi replied.

"Ms. Montez, you wanted to speak with me?" the manager asked.

"Yes, umm there is reason to believe that some people know we are here, is there a side entrance that we could leave from," she asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, "when you are ready to leave just call down to the front desk and we will escort you out through the back."

"Ok thank you very much," she replied.

"No problem," he replied and walked off.

"Well we have to go pick up the cars," Matt said. "There are 7 cars and Gabi Troy and Chad can't go for obvious reasons so, who wants to go?"

"Anybody can drive my car," Troy said.

"I will pick up Chad's" Taylor said.

"I will pick up your car," stacy said to Troy.

"Ok," he replied.

"But didn't you drive yourself," Gabriella said.

"No, I kinda came with Matt," she replied quietly.

"Ah hah! So you two are together!" Gabi exclaimed.

"Maybe," they mumbled in unison.

"How could you not tell me this!" Gabi said.

"Ummm…"

"As amusing is this is we have to get going," Troy said.

"Ok, girls, we are all talking later," Gabi said.

"Oh yeah," they all replied except for stacy.

"Ugh," stacy groaned and everybody laughed as they got up from the table.

TWO DAYs LATER

"Oh my god!" Gabi said rushing into the kitchen where Troy was standing.

"What?" he asked.

"You will never guess who I ran into today," she said.

"Umm no I probably won't so will you tell me," he replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Dani!" she exclaimed.

"Who is Dani?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"No I really don't, Gabi, you are way to hyper right now," he said.

"Your girlfriend in 11th grade!" she exclaimed.

"You were my girlfriend in 11th grade," he said confused.

"For three months I wasn't," she replied.

"Really?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, remember, we got into that huge fight because you saw me at a party with that guy Brett and we broke up and I started dating him and you started dating Dani," she said.

"Oh my god! You are right, for like a month we hated each other so much," he said.

"Yeah, and then I broke up with Brett and Dani broke up with you so we could be together!" she exclaimed.

"Wow, I can't believe I forgot all about that," he said. "And I kissed you at the party after the musical."

"Yeah!" she said remembering the night.

"And a week later we slept together," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Of all things of course you remember that," she said.

"Well I am a guy," he said and she laughed.

"What happened when you saw her," he asked.

"We talked for a little bit, she is happy we are still together," Gabi replied and he smiled.

"God 11th grade," he sighed. "That was an interesting year for you."

"Yeah it was," she replied.

"You and sharpay were like inseparable," he laughed.

"Yeah for like a month," she scoffed and he gave her a look.

"Ok maybe a little longer," she gave in.

"Yeah that is what I thought," he said.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed again.

"What?" he jumped.

"In 11th grade something happened, I flipped and you said something to me, do you remember what you said?" she asked a quizzing manner.

**Haha I tied in It's War to this story! If you haven't read it you might be a little confused so I suggest you do! You will find out what he said soon! Please R&R! **


	17. A Realization and A Meeting

**The Hottest Couple**

**A Realization and Meeting**

**Rating: T**

"It was the day I got my first letter from Duke," he said after a long pause, "and I promised you something."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"That no matter what happened I would come back to you," he smiled.

"And I told you that it would be hard to find me," she said.

"Then I said it wouldn't because you were going to be a superstar singer and I was going to be a famous basketball player," he said.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Wow," he replied.

"since when could you predict the future Troy Bolton," she smiled and he laughed but then froze and put his head down.

"Troy?" she said confused.

"I was wrong, Gabriella. I didn't find you, I broke my promise," he said sadly.

"Baby," she said sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We found each other. And that is all that matters. I don't care that your promise came through, what I care about is that when you came back to me you loved me like nothing bad had ever happened between us."

"But…" he started and she put her finger to his lips.

"No buts, I am sitting here today and that is all the matters," she said.

"Yeah," he smiled. She kissed him and he kissed back.

"Troy, because of you I have everything I have ever wanted," she said and he smiled. _Almost everything_ he thought.

Troy walked up to the two girls in the corner of the restaurant.

"Hey guys," he said and they stood up.

"Hey Troy," stacy and Taylor responded and hugged him.

"so what do you need to talk to us about?" stacy asked.

"I need your guys help," he replied.

"With what," Taylor asked.

"Finding a ring," he smiled. Both girls squealed.

"Girls! Calm down!" he whispered loudly.

"Finally!" Taylor exclaimed.

"It is about time what has it been like five years!" stacy said.

"Yeah, I know. Can we get back to the point, will you guys help me," he said.

"Of course," Taylor said.

"Okay, now what do I do first?" Troy asked and they laughed.

"Well first do you have a price limit?" stacy asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that question," Taylor said looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Is that a no?" she asked.

"stace you just asked an NBA player if he had a price limit on the engagement ring that he will be giving his girlfriend who he is madly in love with, I think you can answer that yourself," Taylor responded.

"so no limit," stacy said.

"I want this ring to look and be priceless," he replied.

"Big surprise there," Taylor said sarcastically, "so do you have any ideas."

"Well I definitely want it unique and special but not over the top," he replied.

"Yeah I agree," Taylor said.

"You know you could design it yourself," stacy said.

"Really!" he said surprised and excited.

"Yeah you don't want to buy a ring from a store anyways the stones aren't as good, and I know a great jeweler who can make a ring especially for her, I can make an appointment with him if you want," stacy said.

"Wow that would be great, but are you sure he will be able to accommodate me like practice is starting and I am pretty busy," he replied.

"Troy he will be making the engagement ring for Gabriella Montez, given to her by Troy Bolton. He would fly across the country to meet with you," stacy replied and he laughed.

"Ok, well then that is settled, you guys hungry," he said in an excited tone.

"Yeah but wait do you know how you are gonna propose?" Taylor asked.

"No," he sighed sadly, "I have no clue."

"Well what about the ski lodge," Taylor asked.

"Yeah I thought about that, but then I realized she would probably figure it out, I want her to have no clue," he responded.

"Yeah you are right," stacy said. "Do you want to do it alone or in front of people."

"Alone, it is less romantic in front of people plus if I do it in front of people not only will I be more nervous but the whole world will know within two hours," he said.

"Yeah, how romantic do you want it?" Taylor asked.

"I dunno I want it to be special but not over the top cheesy and cliché," he said.

"Yeah," the other two girls said in unison.

"Wait you two are going home for Christmas," Taylor said and he nodded. "Oh my god I have the perfect idea!"

"Ok this stays between us, for now, aka Chad and Matt will not know until I tell them," he said sternly.

"Our lips our sealed," stacy said and Taylor nodded.

"And if Gabi gets one little bit suspicious I am blaming you two," he said.

"We know," Taylor responded.

"Thanks so much," he said.

"Trust me we are more than happy to help," Taylor said and Troy laughed.

"I will call you when I get an appointment," stacy said.

"Thanks girls," he said and hugged them good-bye.

"Can we start coming up with ideas tonight?" Taylor asked.

"My house at 7?" stacy asked.

"I am so excited," Taylor squealed.

**Please R&R…I know a lot have you have been waiting a long time for this and you are finally getting it. Most of the next chapter is written so it should be up soon. You will only get the beginning if you have read 'It's War'**


	18. Every Girls Dream

**The Hottest Couple**

**Every Girls Dream**

"Hi Troy Bolton" Troy said introducing himself to the jeweler.

"Kevin Waters," he said shaking his hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bolton."

"Oh call me Troy and thank you for doing this on such short notice," he replied sitting down.

"Oh it is no problem, it is an honor that you have asked me," Kevin said.

"Well thank stacy, she was the one who suggested you," he said.

"Well thank you stacy," he said looking at her, who was there with Taylor. "Now I have talked to Taylor and stacy."

"You girls are unbelievable," Troy said shaking his head at them and they all laughed.

"Yes well as I was saying they told me that you want something unique and special, but you don't want too much going on," Kevin said.

"Yeah, I want it to be very one of a kind," he said.

"That is no problem, and I am expecting you want a large stone," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Troy laughed, as did the rest of them.

"Are her hands small," Kevin asked. Stacy, Troy, and Taylor looked at each other.

"I guess so," Troy said and the two girls nodded.

"Then you probably want a round diamond," Kevin said.

"Why wouldn't an emerald cut diamond work," stacy asked.

"What is emerald cut?" Troy asked.

"Like a rectangle," Taylor replied.

"Ohhh," Troy nodded.

"Well if he wants something big it might end up hitting her knuckle and that can be uncomfortable," Kevin said.

"Yeah that would be a problem," Troy said.

"so here are a few sketches I have drawn out," Kevin said handing Troy a few pieces of paper.

He looked through them and stopped at one, "Wow," he said and handed it to Taylor.

"Yeah," she said showing it to stacy. It was a band that separated like a V and was connected to a row around the stone. Stacy handed it to Kevin.

"Yeah, I really like this one," Kevin said.

"Cansee it again," Troy asked.

"Of course," he said and handed him the paper.

"Now, would the all of this be encrusted in diamonds?" he asked.

"Well the outer ring would definitely be, it depends if you want the band to be," Kevin said and Troy looked at the girls who nodded.

"Ok," he laughed. "What if there were two rows outlining the stone, can you do that?" Troy said.

"Troy why can't you propose to me," stacy whined in a joking manner and he just chuckled.

"stace Matt has more money than me and Gabi combined," Troy said.

"Is that even possible," Taylor asked.

"shut up," Troy replied.

"Of course I can do that, ok so about the stone," Kevin said, "I am guessing you don't want a clear diamond."

"No," the others said in unison.

"What do you have?" Taylor asked.

"What color are you interested in?" he asked.

"Not yellow," Taylor said.

"Definitely not," added Troy.

"Well we just found a pink diamond," Kevin said.

"Are you serious!" stacy exclaimed and Kevin nodded.

"Troy do you know how rare those are!" Taylor said.

"Ummm…"

"Well they are pretty hard to find," Kevin said.

"How big is it, cause I think I want the second row to be the same color as the stone," Troy said.

"Yeah I was thinking that too, and we only have one so when we cut it down so we have the little stones it will be around 18 carats," Kevin replied. Stacy and Taylor's jaw dropped and Troy smiled.

"But we can cut it down to any size," Kevin said.

"No," stacy and Taylor exclaimed very quickly.

"You know it is not your ring right?" Troy asked and Kevin laughed.

"Yeah but it is our best friend's and when it comes to rings bigger is always better," Taylor said.

"When it comes to anything bigger is always better," stacy mumbled to Taylor.

"I heard that," Troy said and stacy blushed. "sorry about these two," he said to Kevin who laughed. Taylor just hit him.

"Do you have the stone now?" Taylor asked.

"No unfortunately I don't but I am getting it within the next week. And by that time I should have computer generated images of the ring, and Troy if you could bring me a ring that she wears that would be great so it is the perfect size," Kevin said.

"Yeah no problem," Troy replied.

"Great," Kevin responded.

"You have my number so why don't you call me when it arrives and I can make an appointment," stacy said.

"Perfect," Kevin said. They all said their good-byes and the three left.

"You know stace I am capable of making appointments," he said.

"Who made your doctors appointment?" she asked.

"You," he mumbled.

"And your dentist appointment?"

"You," he mumbled again.

"And makes all your dinner reservations?"

"Fine you win," he groaned.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Do you girls think it will look like a little much, like I am buying her love?" he asked worried.

"Troy this is one of those times where you can take advantage of how fortunate you are," Taylor said.

"And with Gabi money doesn't matter, in the end what she will really love is that you took the time to make it specially for her," stacy said.

"Yeah," he sighed and they just walked toward their cars in silence.

"she better get me a tight ass birthday present," he said and the girls laughed.

"By the way Troy," Taylor said and he turned around. "You were amazing in there. You don't need our help." She smiled and stacy nodded.

"Thanks," he smiled.

A WEEK LATER

"Coming alone this time," Kevin said as Troy walked in.

"Yeah, they trust me now," he laughed. "so you have the stone?"

"Yeah," Kevin said and took a massive stone out of a black pouch.

"Wow," he said as Kevin placed it on the black fabric.

"I know," Kevin said.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I saw a picture of Paris Hilton's ring and I really liked that shape," he said.

"Yeah, I did that," Kevin said.

"Really!"

"The yellow one right," he said.

"Yeah," Troy replied.

"Yeah I love that ring," Kevin said.

"I was scared making it big would make it look tacky but hers doesn't," Troy said

"Yeah I promise you this won't look tacky, not here are the computer images, there are a few different ones," Kevin said handing him a piece of paper.

"I like the horizontal look," Troy said. "But I don't want it like on top of her other fingers, and not too raised."

"Oh no it won't be," he said.

"I am not sure about the V band," Troy said.

"Neither am I, with round stones it usually only looks good if there is a diamond in between," Kevin said.

"so we can just have it on top of the band," Troy said.

"Yeah," Kevin replied.

"Why don't we put the outlining of pink diamonds lower so it is like touching the band," Troy said.

"Good idea, here lets see what that would look like," Kevin said and turned his laptop toward Troy.

"Wow you can do that?" he asked surprised.

"Yep," he replied and played with the computer to make the ring Troy described.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I love it," Troy said.

"Good, what quick idea," Kevin said and changed it.

"That is…" Troy said speechless.

"Perfect?" Kevin smiled and Troy nodded. The ring had two bands that joined at the bottom.

"Can you print that out?" he asked.

"Of course, one moment," Kevin said.

"Oh before I forget, here is one of Gabi's rings," he said.

"Oh yeah thanks," Kevin said taking the ring. He left to grab the print out and Troy took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey stacy," he said.

"Oh hey Troy," she responded.

"I need to show you something, can I come over," he asked.

"Yeah, I am at Matts with Chad and Tay," she responded.

"Perfect," he said.

"Ok see you soon," she said.

"Yep," he replied and hung up, just then Kevin walked in.

"Thanks," he said as Kevin handed him the paper, "And I just wanted to talk to you kind of about discretion, cause at this point no one else knows besides stacy and Taylor, and I kind of want to keep I that way," Troy said.

"Troy I make a deal with all my clients, you can trust me in not telling anyone as long as I can trust you to tell people where you got it when they ask," Kevin said.

"Deal," he replied. "Well thank you."

"No problem and I will call when I get a price estimate, you know it is going to be in the millions right?" he said.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"I am guessing she is worth it," Kevin said.

"No she is priceless," he smiled.

"That is what I like to hear," Kevin replied and he smiled again.

"Well thanks," Troy said and got up to leave.

"Hey Troy," Kevin said and he turned around.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you gonna propose to her?" he asked.

"Lets just say it is a place that is very special to me and Gabi," Troy smiled.

"Ok," he laughed and Troy left.

Twenty Minutes Later

"Hey Troy," Matt said opening the door.

"Hey man," Troy replied.

"so what do you need?" Matt asked.

"You will see in a second," Troy said.

"Umm ok," Matt said. They walked into the kitchen where Chad, stacy, and Taylor were standing around the island. Stacy and Taylor next to each other and Chad on the other side.

"Hey Troy," they said as he walked in.

"Hey guys," he replied. He unfolded the picture and put it in front of stacy and Taylor. They both grabbed it and looked at it. Their jaws just dropped.

"Oh my god," Taylor said in shock. Stacy just turned to him, with her mouth still open and he nodded.

"I am so confused, what are you girls looking at?" Chad said and walked over to them.

"Oh my god is that an engage…" he stopped and looked at Troy, who nodded.

"Are you serious!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Finally!" Chad exclaimed.

"That is what Taylor said," Troy laughed.

"Well it is the truth, wait Taylor knew?" Chad asked and Troy laughed. Chad walked over to him and hit him.

"How come you told them and not me, your best friend for since you were 5," Chad said.

"And me who if it wasn't for you wouldn't have gotten back together!" Matt said.

"Well I needed help with the ring," he said in his defense.

"Whatever, can I see it," Chad asked the girls.

"No we wanna stare at it more," Taylor whined.

"For two seconds," Matt said and stacy handed it to him.

"Dude how much is this going to cost?" Chad asked looking at it with Matt.

"You don't wanna know," Troy replied.

"Isn't her finger gonna hurt?" Matt asked and Troy looked at Taylor and stacy.

"No pink diamonds are lighter (A/N: Made that up!) and it is silver so it isn't heavy," Taylor replied.

"Thank god," Troy sighed.

"Troy there is nothing to worry about this ring is every girl's dream," Taylor said.

**Please R&R! When it comes to the prices and carats don't criticize me or anything all you need to know is that it is massive and expensive. Yes, next will be the proposal.**


	19. The Moment Everyone's Waited For

**The Hottest Couple**

**The Moment Everyone's Waited For**

**Rating: T**

Albuquerque, New Mexico 2 Months Later

"Excited much?" Troy asked Gabi making fun of her as she jumped out of the car. She ignored him and ran up to her house.

"sure I will get the luggage," he said to himself.

She and Troy were going to stay there for they wanted to be together, and her family had a guest house. She got to the door and rang the doorbell multiple times. She had always been extremely close with her mom and dad and hadn't seen them in forever.

"Dad!" she exclaimed jumping into his arms when he opened the door.

"How is my baby girl?" he asked.

"Fabulous," she giggled.

"Is that Gabi I hear?" her mom called.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and hugged her mom. Troy smiled at Gabi's antics as he walked up to the house.

"Troy!" her dad exclaimed when as he walked into the house with two bags in his hands. He dropped them and gave him a man hug. They had always gotten along really well, and her dad was really fond of him.

"Nice to see you David," Troy said.

"Nice to see you too," David replied.

"Hi Anna," he said and hugged her.

"Hello Troy," she responded. She went back to her daughter and they walked to the living room

"Do those two ever stop gossiping?" Troy asked.

"I really don't think so," David said looking at his daughter and wife.

"so is this all your luggage?" David asked.

"Are you kidding? Have you met your daughter?" Troy said and David laughed. "I have one bag she has four that she could fit in."

"Well I guess you need some help then," David said.

"Yes that would be great," Troy said. They walked to the car and got the bags.

"What the hell is in here?" David asked picking one up.

"I really couldn't tell you," Troy responded. They got all the bags and took them in the guest house. Just as David was about to leave Troy stopped him.

"Umm David before we go back in there, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something," he said as they walked towards the car. David just turned to him and smiled.

"What?" Troy asked.

"You are going to ask her to marry you," he said smiling.

"How did you know?" Troy asked.

"Troy I have waited for you to pull me aside for a long long time, I would love for you to ask my daughter to marry you," David said and Troy just smiled.

"Thanks that means lot," Troy said.

"Just one question," David said.

"Yeah?"

"What took you so damn long?" David asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Troy exclaimed.

"Cause it is the truth," he responded in a duh tone. "You know it means a lot that you asked my permission."

"Well I am glad, but why is that?" Troy asked.

"Because Eric didn't," he responded.

"Really?"

"Yeah I never really liked him," David said.

"You and me both," Troy scoffed.

"I told her I did because she seemed happy, but me and her mom knew that she wasn't as happy as she was when she was with you," David said and he smiled. "What happened when you found out they were engaged?"

"Umm I broke my locker, and a few lamps," he said.

"I like it," David responded and Troy laughed.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell Anna?" Troy asked.

"Are you kidding me of course not, she would be giggly around her for the next two days," David replied.

"Thanks," he responded.

"Can I see the ring?" David asked.

"Yeah…when it is on her finger," Troy laughed.

"Fine," David laughed.

TWO DAYs LATER

"Now I remember why I left this city," Gabi groaned. Troy and Gabi were sitting on the couch in the living room and she was extremely bored.

"Well there must be something to do," he said.

"I wanna go out," she complained.

"Then we will," he said.

"We are New Mexico and it is midnight," she said.

"Wow Gabs, really got used to the LA life, huh?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she responded and he laughed.

"Oh my god genius idea," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"It is a surprise," he said getting up and walking to the guest house, she got up and followed him.

"Do you have black pants?" he asked.

"Yeah, Troy what are we doing?" she asked.

"Going on adventure," he responded.

"Umm okay, well it is better than sitting around here," she responded. "And I have to wear all black?"

"Yep," he said.

"Ok," she shrugged and went into the closet and changed. He rushed to his bag grabbed the ring and slipped it into his pocket.

"You ready?" he called.

"Yeah," she responded and walked out.

"Only you could look sexy in sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt," he said.

"stop hitting on me," she joked.

"It is what I am here for," he replied and she just laughed. They got into the car and drove until they arrived at East High.

"Troy why are we at school?" she asked.

"Don't you wanna go back see what it is like?" he asked.

"Yeah but maybe during the day," she replied.

"Yeah, but that is not as fun," he said.

"Breaking an entry is fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, it will be an adventure what is the worst that could happen?" he asked.

"Umm we could get arrested," she replied.

"Wow being in Albuquerque has really brought back your good girl side," he replied.

"Be quiet," she laughed and they got out of the car, and he grabbed two flashlights out of the car. They walked around the school to a side entrance that they knew was always unlocked.

"Hey look" he said as they walked through the corridor.

"What?" she asked and he led her into the room and turned on the lights/

"The theater!" she exclaimed. She giggled and ran up to the stage through the aisles.

"We're soarin! Flyin!" she danced around in a joking manner and he laughed. He walked up to the stage and stood next to her.

"Can you believe the last time we stood on this stage was five years ago?" she asked looking towards the seats.

"No, crazy isn't it?" he said.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"so much happened on this stage," he said.

"I know," she replied. He turned to her and took her hands in his.

"You know this stage was the place I realized I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said and she giggled and blushed.

"And it is the stage where I am going to ask you to spend the rest of your life with me," he said.

"What?" she said surprised. Then he got down on one knee.

"Oh my god," she said putting her hands over her mouth, tears coming to her eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, will you marry me," he asked.

"Yes, yes, of course," she said tears. He got up, she jumped into his arms, and he kissed her.

He pulled away and took the box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She opened it and her jaw dropped "You have got to be kidding me," she said looking at it then looking up at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"Troy I don't know what to say," she stuttered. He took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger. She dropped the box and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and they stood there making out until she pulled away.

"I love you so much, and it is about time," she smiled.

"I swear to god if one more person says that," he said and she laughed. "But I love you too."

"You know there is one more place I think we should go," she said.

"Yeah I think so too," he smiled. They walked hand in hand to the secret spot.

"Wow, it is still beautiful," she said and they sat on the bench.

"Almost as beautiful as you," he said and she smiled and lightly kissed him.

"And this ring you gave me," she said looking at it.

"I am glad you like it," he smiled.

"Like it! Troy this is the most amazing thing I have every seen," she said.

"I am glad, cause I worked hard on it, and got pretty stressed out over it," he replied.

"Wait you designed this for me," she said tears.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be unique, special, and one of a kind, like you," he said.

"It is, all of those things," she said, crying.

"I am guessing those are tears of joy?" he said and she nodded.

"How did you do it?" she said through tears.

"Well I had no idea where to start so I went to stacy and Taylor," he said and she lightly laughed, "and then we all went to this guy and came up with some ideas. Then the girls trusted me enough to go back on my own and me and Kevin came up with this."

Speechless, she just kissed him. "Can I tell you about it?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Well it is a 18 carat pink diamond," he said. Her jaw dropped in shock and he smiled and nodded. "And the stones are white and pink diamonds. In total it is 20 carats."

"You are telling me that I have 20 carats of diamonds on my finger," she said and he nodded.

"Oh my god," was all she could say. She leaned on is shoulder and they sat there in silence. She couldn't take her eyes off the ring. "Do I even wanna know how much this cost?"

"Not really," he laughed.

"I don't know how I am gonna repay you," she said.

"Well, where it for the rest of your life and we will call it even," he replied and she kissed him. They sat there looking at the stars just in each others arms.

"This is the place where we decided to do the callbacks," she said.

"Yep," he replied. "After you got chili cheese fries all over sharpay."

"shut up freaky callback boy," she joked.

"And when I said you and I would both become famous," he said and she laughed. "After that conversation up here I knew I had the biggest crush on you. Like I definitely liked you when we sang together, but when we were up here I was just like wow I have fallen hard for this girl." She blushed and giggled.

"And now we sit in the same place engaged," she sighed.

"Crazy isn't it?" he said.

"Yep," she replied and yawned.

"Is my fiancé tired," he asked.

"A little bit," she replied.

"Well it is 2 in the morning, come on lets go," he said and she nodded and stood up.

"Wait," she said.

"What is it," he asked.

"Right here right now, we are going to promise each other, that no matter what happens whether it is planning the wedding or where are careers take us, that we will love each other always and forever," she said.

"Always and forever, I promise," he said.

"Always and forever," she said and kissed him.

**Please R&R! Don't worry it is not the end, there are a few more chapters!**


	20. Questions and Memories

**The Hottest Couple**

**Questions and Memories**

**Rating: T**

THE NEXT MORNING

Troy and Gabi walked into the kitchen hand in hand. He was holding her right hand so you couldn't see the ring.

"Good morning," Gabriella said to her parents who were sitting down at the kitchen table.

"There you two are!" Anne exclaimed, "I made pancakes are you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Troy said and they sat down. Gabriella reached for the pancakes revealing the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god!" her mom exclaimed and Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"You two are engaged!" she exclaimed and they nodded, David just smiled. "Well it is about time!"

"Yeah I have heard it before," Troy laughed.

"Well congratulations!" she exclaimed, jumping up, and hugged the two as did her father.

"Thank you," they both replied

"Now oh my god this ring," Anne said holding her hand.

"I know right," Gabriella giggled.

"Where is it from?" she asked.

"Troy designed it for me," Gabi smiled and Anne just looked at Troy in shock who had sat back down.

"If this is a pink diamond I am going to die," Anne said and Gabi nodded.

"Oh my god, this thing must be at least 20 carats," Anne said.

"18," she smiled, "20 including the smaller stones."

"Man, you are making me look so bad right now," David said to Troy who just laughed.

"How did he propose?" Anne exclaimed.

"He is sitting right next to me," David said, "why don't you two sit back down, so you

can tell us."

"Ok," Gabriella said and they sat down.

"Well," Troy started, "I asked David's permission and I told him that I was going to do it last night, so he made sure that we would be alone."'

"Wait you knew he was gonna propose?" Gabriella asked and he nodded. "Umm ok."

"Yeah, well considering this one over here has not gone to bed before two in the morning on a Friday night since high school, I knew she would get really bored, and would want to do something after we ate dinner," Troy said. "so I told her we were going out and it was a surprise. Then I took her to East High…"

"Can I take it from here?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded.

"Well then he convinced me to sneak into the school…"

"Well technically we didn't sneak in, they knew I was coming," Troy said.

"What?"

"I have connections there," he smiled, referring to his dad.

"Ok," she laughed. "Well we were walking through the school when we saw the theater. So we went in and walked on the stage and just kinda stood there in awe that it had been so long. Then he told me that the stage was where he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and I just smiled then he told me it was the stage where he was going to ask me to spend the rest of my life with him," she said and Anne got tears in her eyes, "and before I knew it he was down on one knee and asked me to marry him," she smiled. "Mom are you crying," she asked.

"It is just so sweet," she said and they all laughed. "How did you answer? I would have been speechless if I saw that ring."

"Yeah, well I was informed of that before so I gave it to her after," he said.

"Thank god," Gabriella sighed.

"Well I am really happy for you two," David said.

"Thanks Daddy," she replied.

"Troy have you talked to your parents yet," Anne asked.

"Well my dad knows I was planning on proposing, cause he set me up with the school and everything, but my mom doesn't know," he replied.

"Well we should have them over for lunch if it is okay with you," Anne said.

"Yeah of course," Troy said.

"Ok I will call them now," Anne said getting up.

"Mom why don't you let Troy call them, because we all know you won't be able to talk to susan (his mom) without telling her," Gabriella said and they laughed. Troy got up and called his parents.

"They are coming at 12:30, is that okay?" he asked hanging up the phone.

"Perfect," Anne replied.

"Ok well I am going to get ready," Gabi said getting up.

"Yeah me too," Anne said and they both left.

"Don't worry we will clean everything up," David said and Troy laughed.

"I have a question," Troy said.

"Yeah," David replied.

"Was proposing to Anne one of the scariest things you have ever done?" he asked.

"You have no idea," David replied.

"so it is normal that I like got nervous when I got down on one knee," Troy said.

"Troy, most men are freaking out the entire day, the fact that you were only nervous when you asked her is amazing," David replied.

"Wow, ok," Troy said.

"How did she react," David asked.

"Well when I told her that I was going to ask her, she was just like 'what?' like she hadn't heard me correctly, then when I got down one knee she just said oh my god and started to tear up," Troy said and David smiled.

"I got so much more nervous when Anne started to tear up," David said.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Troy said.

"One thing I will tell you it is a moment that you will never forget for the rest of your life," David said.

"Yeah," Troy smiled.

Later

While her mom was out getting food, Troy was in the shower, and her dad was watching the game, Gabriella went upstairs to her room. She looked around and just smiled. She walked over to her dresser where there was a bunch of pictures. She looked at the pictures of her and the girls, the gang, and her and Troy. She just smiled. She was about to walk downstairs but another picture caught her eye. It was the one sitting on her bedside table. She picked it up and looked at it. It was the picture of her and Troy singing Breaking Free. Tears came to her eyes. She sat down on the floor, leaned against the bed, and looked at the picture and her ring at the same time. More tears of joy came to her eyes. she just sat there crying looking at the picture.

"Hey have you seen Gabi?" Troy asked David.

"I think she went to her room," David said.

"Okay thanks," he said and walked upstairs. He walked into the room to find her sitting there crying.

"Oh my god, Gabi is everything okay," he said rushing over to her, and she looked up.

"Look what I found," she smiled through her tears, and handed him the picture. He just stared at it.

"Wow," he said.

"Yep," she replied.

"Gabi now you are gonna make me cry to," he whined and she laughed, as he sat down beside her.

"I know you said that on that when we sang that song you knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me, but truthfully as much as I liked you, I never thought I would be here today," she said through her tears.

"Yeah, well I knew I wanted to, I didn't really think it would ever happen," Troy said. They both looked at the picture again.

"Okay take this picture away from me before your parents come and see me like this," she said.

"Okay," he laughed and he took the picture out of her hands and placed it on the table. He stood up and then helped her up.

"Wow," she sighed wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah," he laughed, "hey, how but we take one little more trip down memory lane."

"What would that be?" she asked. He walked around her so his back was to the bed and she just looked at him confused. He kissed her, and fell back on the bed, taking her with him.

"You are crazy," she giggled pulling away.

"I know, come on lets go," he said.

"One more kiss?" she asked.

"As always," he replied and kissed her lightly.

"It is kinda sad that we had like a ritual that always had to happen before you left," she said and he just laughed.

"Well we should continue it now," he said.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he replied and they laughed.

They went to the guest house and Gabriella went to the bathroom to re-do her makeup.

"Troy," she called.

"Yeah, hun," he replied.

"You know our moms are going to immediately start planning the wedding," Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah," he replied.

"I think we should tell them that because of our lives right now that we don't want to plan anything yet. They can say whatever they want, but it stays between them," she said.

"I couldn't agree more," he said and she smiled.

"Good," she replied.

"Even if I disagreed it wouldn't matter would it?" he asked.

"Nope," she smiled.

"Yeah that is what I thought," he replied and she just laughed. Twenty minutes later they heard the doorbell ring.

"Well that is them, you ready for some serious screaming?" he asked.

"Lets just consider it preparation for stacy and Taylor," she replied and he laughed.

Troy and Gabriella went to greet his mom and dad.

"Gabriella!" susan exclaimed. She had always thought of Gabriella as a daughter, for she didn't have one of her own.

"Hi susan," she said hugging her.

"It is so good to see you," she said holding on to her hands. She felt the ring and took her hand off and just stared. "Oh my god."

She looked up and everyone laughed. "You guys are engaged!" They just nodded.

"Please don't say it is about time, I have heard it about 10 times already," Troy said to his mother.

"Okay I won't, even though I want to," she replied and he rolled his eyes. "Okay now more importantly, this ring."

"I designed it myself!" Troy said proudly.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep, he did," Gabriella said, as susan stared at it.

"How jealous are you right now?" Anne asked and Gabriella laughed.

"You have no idea," susan said.

"Lunch is ready," David called and everyone walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"so me and Gabs wanted to talk to you guys about something, specifically Mom and Anne," Troy said.

"What is it?" susan asked.

"Well because we know you two so well, and we know how excited you are, we know you guys are already planning the wedding in your heads," Gabriella said.

"Yeah," the both laughed.

"And for right now we would love it if those thoughts stayed there," Troy said.

"You guys are free to discuss anything you want with each other, but me and Troy have so much going on in our lives right now that we don't want to rush things," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, we are just taking this all one step at a time," Troy said.

"Yeah, and even though I said you guys can discuss it with each other, that does not mean you can start hiring florists," Gabi said.

"Ok?" Troy asked.

"Ok," they both nodded.

"I speak for Jack and myself when I say thank you," David said to Gabi and Troy and they laughed.

"How long are you guys here for again?" susan asked.

"December 23rd," Gabi responded.

"You can't stay for Christmas," susan whined.

"No I am sorry mom but I have a game the 24th and 26th in LA," Troy said.

"Ok," she replied sadly.

"Do you guysknow how you are going to tell everyone yet," Anne asked.

"Umm I am gonna take it off when we go out and everyone will see it when I sit courtside at his game on the 24th," Gabi responded.

"When did we decide that?" he asked and she smiled.

"Troy get used to it," David said.

"sadly I already am," he replied.

LA, THE DAY OF THE GAME

"Hey guys," Troy said opening the door to Chad and Taylor.

"Where is she!" Taylor exclaimed rushing past him.

"Well hello to you too Tay," he said and she just gave him a look, "in the kitchen."

"she said yes?" Chad asked.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Congrats man," he said.

Gabriella was sitting in the kitchen when she heard someone running, she just smiled. "Is that my future maid of honor?" she called.

"Yes!" Taylor squealed and they hugged.

"Let me see it!" Taylor exclaimed and she held out her hand.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you've already seen it," Gabi said.

"Only the picture, and oh my god and this doesn't even compare to what it looked like it did in the picture," Taylor said.

"Well thanks for helping him out," Gabi said.

"Gabs all I did is tell him that a pink diamond was rare and the bigger the stone the better," Taylor replied and she just giggled. "Where did he propose?"

"The theater," she replied.

"Oh my god that is so cute," Taylor said.

"I know it was amazing, then we went up to the secret spot," she said.

"Awww," Taylor said.

"I know," Gabi responded.

"Hey girls, we are going, we will see you there," Troy said as him and Chad walked in.

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"Good luck," they said and kissed the boys good-bye.

THE GAME

Gabriella and Taylor went down to the floor and sat in the seats they always did. No one had noticed or said anything about the ring yet. The Lakers were doing great, and so the guys were having fun, aka going for slam dunks and stuff.

Troy dunked the ball and the crowd erupted in applause.

CONTROL ROOM (People who decide what goes on the big screens in stadiums)

"Go to Gabriella!" the director exclaimed and Gabriella appeared on the screen clapping.

"Wait!" the director exclaimed again. "show me Gabriella again, and freeze it." The television screen in the control room showed a picture of Gabriella clapping. "What is that on her right hand?"

Another guy on the in the room looked at the screen, "is it an engagement ring?"

"I think it is," another said.

"Oh my god!" the director said, "radio the floor and get an interviewer to her right now."

"But we have the Laker girls in the next commercial break," a guy said.

"screw the Laker girls no one likes them anyways, call the DJ booth and someone on the floor to tell them not to go on," the director said.

BACK TO GABRIELLA

"Gabriella Montez, hi I am Kevin Williams," a guy said coming up to her with a microphone in hand.

"Hi nice to meet you," she said shaking his hand.

"so I am here because the people in the control room couldn't help but notice that ring on your finger," he said and she giggled. "How would you feel about announcing your engagement to Troy during the next commercial break?"

"Who said we were engaged," she smiled.

"Well if you want to in five minutes you can admit it," he said and she looked at Taylor.

"Babe, would you rather do it like this or have a cookie cutter statement sent to all the magazines after they get tons of pictures of you wearing the ring, plusI know you are way to happy about this to hold it in," Taylor said.

"she is right," she said turning to Kevin, "what the hell I will do it."

Five minutes later the Warriors called a time out because they were losing pretty badly. The Lakers didn't need to change anything so they just sat down and took a breather.

"Hey everyone I am here with Gabriella Montez," Kevin said appearing on screen and she just smiled.

"What?" Troy and Chad said in unison looking up.

"How are you today Gabriella?" he asked.

"I am great," she responded.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that you are wearing a rather large diamond ring on your right hand," he said, and multiple people in the stadium gasped.

"Well I guess everyone knows now," Troy smiled to Chad and looked at the screen.

Gabriella just giggled. "Are you implying something?" she joked. Every single person was now looking at the screen, including the other team.

"Are you and Troy engaged?" he asked.

"Really getting to the point there Kevin," she said and he laughed. "Yes, yes we are," she laughed and the whole stadium erupted in applause. Then the screen went to Troy who was just smiling and laughing.

"Now can you hold that ring up for the camera so every woman in here can be 100 times more jealous of you than they already are," he asked and she held up the ring and everyone cheered again.

"Troy, just go kiss her," the coach said, "we all know you want to. But be quick" He ran across the court and went to her seat.

He gave her a light kiss, and the stadium cheered. "Love you babe," he said.

"Love you too," she smiled. He kissed her again and went back to the bench, for the game was about to start.

"Thanks Gabriella," Kevin said.

"No problem," she laughed.

"I can't believe I just did that," she laughed to Taylor.

"Neither can I, but I promise you when I say that people will love you for it," she replied.

LOCKER ROOM

"How could you not tell us this!" Jeff exclaimed and Troy laughed.

"I'm sorry guys, I know I should of," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Jeff replied and then an assistant walked in.

"Troy you are need for an interview," he said.

"That is a surprise," he replied and walked out.

"Hi Troy," the guy said.

"Hi Mike how are you," he replied.

"Good, but clearly not as well as you, quite a night you have had," Mike said.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that," he laughed.

"Before we get to personal matters, tonight's game, you guys have had a break for Christmas, how did you come back and do what you did tonight," Mike said.

"You know what, we are in the NBA now, and so missing a few days of physical work isn't going to kill us, and since are strategic game is so strong, it didn't effect us," he responded.

"Ok, now to another matter of business," Mike smiled.

"Yeah," he said embarrassed, scratching his head.

"In the middle of the game Gabi admitted that you two are engaged," Mike said.

"Yep," he laughed.

"Did you know she was going to do that?" Mike asked.

"No, not at all," he laughed, "I knew that tonight was the first time she was going to wear the ring in public, but I was not expecting her to do that."

"What was your reaction to the interview?" Mike asked.

"Well once I saw her on screen I kinda knew it was going to happen but generally I was shocked, amused, and so happy at the same time," he replied.

"Well congratulations on everything," Mike said.

"Thanks," he replied and walked back into the locker room.

"Gabi! Taylor!" everyone exclaimed as the two girls walked in.

Troy turned around and just looked at his girlfriend who was hysterically laughing.

"You are clinically insane," he said walking up to her.

"Well sooner better than later, you're not mad are you?" she asked.

"No! Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Ok good," she giggled and he kissed her. They pulled away when her phone rang.

"Hello," she answered.

"You dirty little ho," stacy said.

"Hi stacy," she laughed.

"I can not believe you just did that," stacy said.

"How did you know?" Gabriella asked.

"There were reporters there Gabi, everyone knows and currently there are photographers outside of the arena waiting for you to walk out," stacy said.

"Who cares it is nothing I haven't dealt with before," Gabi responded.

"Who cares Gabi! This isn't 20 guys with cameras. There are about 100 guys with video cameras and everything. This is the biggest news in months! You know what put Troy on the phone," she said.

"stacy wants to talk to you," she said handing him the phone.

"Hey stace," he said.

"Troy you can't leave the arena yet," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"There are hundreds of people outside the players entrance that are waiting for you to come out," she responded.

"Are you serious," he asked.

"Yeah, but I only told Gabi it was cameras" she responded.

"Well I understand why you said that but you don't need to worry," he said

"Yeah," stacy responded.

"Well it is Christmas Eve, we have to go home," he said.

"Yeah, I know. You and other people could get hurt when you drive out, so why don't you make sure someone is with you when you get to the cars, and you should go with Chad, and Gabi with Taylor," stacy said.

"Yeah, ok, thanks stacy," he said and hung up.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Chad, Taylor, can I talk to you guys for a sec," he called and they walked over.

"What's up man?" Chad asked.

"Well it turns out there are a few hundred people, waiting outside for me and Gabi to come out," he said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"she said it was just camera's," Gabi said.

"she didn't want to scare you," Troy said and Gabi just stood there confused.

"Well what are you guys gonna do?" Taylor asked.

"Well I was hoping you guys could help us," Troy said.

"Yeah, of course we can do anything," Chad said.

"Taylor it would be great if you could take Gabi home, and Chad if you could take me home, so they don't see us leave," he replied.

"Yeah that is fine," Taylor said.

"Thank you so much," he replied.

"Ok then we better head out," Taylor said to Gabi who nodded.

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too, see you at home," he replied and kissed her.

**Please R&R! By the way, don't be embarrassed** **if you got teary-eyed during the Troy/Gabi scene in the bedroom cause I did when I wrote it.**


	21. Holidays, Jealousy, and Kids

**The Hottest Couple**

**Holidays, Jealousy and Kids**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Gabi said happily jumping on the bed.

"What the hell is going on," he groaned.

"Merry Christmas!" she said jumping.

"Is there are reason you are acting like you are 10," he asked.

"Time to open presents!" she exclaimed and he just couldn't help but laugh.

"Merry Christmas baby," he said and kissed her.

"Lets go!' she giggled.

"Okay I just need some coffee first," he said getting up and she laughed.

"Troy I really hope you didn't get me anything too big, I mean after this ring," she said.

"Don't worry baby," he replied. They went to the tree and started opening gifts, he had gotten her a bunch of DVD collections and accessories for her IPod and she had bought him a bunch of electronic stuff and clothes.

Gabi opened a box to see a Lakers gym bag, "Your Laker bag?" she asked confused.

"Open it," Troy said and she did.

"Oh my god these are so cute!" she exclaimed taking out all the Lakers clothes that were made for women, all with his number. There were regular jerseys and shirts that anybody could get, then dresses, skirts, and designer tee-shirts, that were made exclusively.

"I figured you were running out of things to wear to the games, look on the back," he said. She turned it around to see that it did not read _Bolton _like she had expected, but _Mrs. Bolton._

"Oh Troy," she said sweetly.

"I know you are not my wife yet, but I thought you might like it," he said.

"Troy I love it," she replied.

"I am glad," she smiled.

"But how did you get this stuff," she asked.

"There is a company that does it specially, and they offer it to a bunch of athletes," he said and she nodded, "there is one more thing in there."

She looked through the bag to see a little box.

"Will you stop with the little boxes!" she exclaimed and he just laughed. She opened it up to see a diamond '14' necklace.

"Oh my god! I love it," she said.

"Good," he laughed. She put it on and looked back at the stuff.

"This stuff is so cute, I want more!" she exclaimed.

"Well you can get it if you want, they make everything," he said. Suddenly they heard a car honk.

"Who is that?" Troy asked.

"I dunno lets go see," she replied and opened the gate when he couldn't see. They walked outside to see a white Bentley coupe driving up with a big bow on it. Troy's jaw dropped and turned around to see Gabi smiling. She giggled and nodded.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked in shock and she shook her head.

"Gabriella Montez, are you serious," he asked still in utter shock and she laughed. "Are you trying to tell me that that is mine," he said.

"Yep all yours," she replied.

"I cannot believe you," he laughed and picked her up and kissed her. "I love you. I love you. I love you!"

"Well don't you wanna go see your new car," she said.

"Hell yes," he replied and walked over to it.

"Oh my god," Troy said and the guy from the dealership got out.

"Would you like to get in your new car, Mr. Bolton" he asked.

"Hold on I just need to stare at it for a little longer," he said and they laughed. "I thought they didn't make these in white."

"They don't," Gabriella said.

"You are crazy woman," Troy said looking at her. She just smiled.

"How are you today Ms. Montez?"

"Good John," she replied, "sorry that you had to do this on Christmas."

"No problem, it is my job, plus I am Jewish," he said and she laughed.

"Do I need to sign anything?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said "do you wanna do it now or later?"

"Well Troy is in his own little world right now, and he is gonna be a while so we might as well do it now," she replied.

Meanwhile Troy had gotten in the car and was just sitting there in awe.

"Oh my god! There is a Bose stereo system!" he exclaimed.

"Do you want me to show you everything?" John asked.

"Yes please," he replied.

An hour later Matt, stacy, Chad and Taylor drove up to see Troy and Gabriella standing by his new car.

"Look what I've got," Troy said in a teasing and bragging manner.

"Oh my god," Matt said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Chad said and they ran over to the car.

"Did you buy this for him?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella laughed.

"Are you serious," Matt said.

"Uh huh," Gabriella said.

"You know when most guys ask their girlfriends to marry them, they get thanked that night, Troy gets a Bentley," Chad said.

"Well I did a thank you that night," Troy smiled.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed and he laughed.

"Dude, way to much info," Chad said.

"Yeah, seriously," Matt said, "but more importantly can we get in."

"Yeah, sure. But if you get it dirty you are so dead," Troy said.

"Boys why don't you go for a drive and me and the girls will get lunch ready," Gabriella said.

"Can't argue with that," Troy said and jumped in the car. With that they were off.

NEXT DAY AT CHAD AND TAYLORs

Taylor and stacy were just lounging around watching tv.

"Hey Tay," stacy said.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Do you ever get jealous of Gabi?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean I used to be more than I am now," Taylor replied.

"What do you mean," stacy asked.

"Like in high school when we would walk into a room and people would just stare at her because she is so beautiful, and I mean even though I had Chad, every girl wants to be looked at the way people looked at her. And at first I was a little jealous of her fame but then I saw all the hardships that came with it and I got over it, I mean she announces her engagement and then can't even spend time with Troy," Taylor said.

"Yeah," stacy sighed.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I dunno, just recently it seems like she has the perfect life," stacy said.

"stacy you are beautiful and Matt loves you to death, I wouldn't worry about it," she replied.

"Yeah," stacy said.

"You know what it hasn't gotten to her head yet, and if it does we are here to straighten her out," Taylor said.

"Oh hell yeah we are," stacy said.

THE PARKING LOT AFTER THE GAME

"Troy call me crazy but I think I see a Bentley in your space," Jeff said.

"Oh please, don't get him started," Chad groaned.

"Christmas present," he smiled.

"From Gabriella?" Jeff asked.

"Yep," he replied.

"Are you really that surprised have you seen that ring on her finger," a player said.

"Umm how could you not," Jeff said and Troy just chuckled.

"Well I will see you guys later," Troy said and got into his car. On the way home he kept on thinking about what his teammate had said. _Are you really surprised? What is that supposed to mean? That she is just trying to repay me? Did it come from the heart?_ Troy didn't want to start any drama or get in a fight with Gabi but he knew he had to ask her and it would bug him if he didn't.

"Hey how was the game," she asked.

"Good thanks," he replied walking into the kitchen.

"Um I have a question Gabs," he said standing next to her leaning against the island.

"Yeah," she asked.

"Why did you buy me that car," he asked.

"Umm cause I knew you would like it, you do don't you," she said.

"Oh, I love it. But is a reason you bought it for me cause you know how much money I spent on your ring, and so you thought you should buy me something really expensive," he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked a little angry.

"Well you didn't defend yourself when Chad said that it was a thank you gift and someone said that it isn't surprising because of your ring. Did that present really come from your heart," he said.

"Yes it did, because I knew you would love it," she said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because you are partly right, I felt a little guilty wearing this ring around. I mean you put so much into it, so I wanted to get you something that no one else had," she said and he hugged her.

"Gabi, I put so much into it because it is your engagement ring. You shouldn't feel guilty. Plus I have something that no one else has, which is you. But it does mean a lot that you wanted to give me something that I love," he said.

"so you are gonna keep it, right?" she said.

"Oh yeah," he laughed.

"Ok good," she said.

"You wanna go up to bed," he asked.

"Yeah," she said and they went upstairs. They got ready for bed and snuggled up against each other and turned on the TV.

"Troy," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Where do you see yourself in the future," she asked.

"Right here, but with you in my arms as well as a few kids," he replied and she smiled.

"Yeah," she replied.

**Please R&R! **


	22. The Future

**The Hottest Couple**

**The Future**

**Rating: T, some strong language.**

**Years Later**

"Hey are the twins up yet," Troy asked his wife as he walked into the kitchen. He was referring to their 17 year old twins, Claire and Brian.

"It is 9:30 on a Saturday morning what do you think?" Gabi replied.

"They are fast asleep," he said.

"Yep," she replied. A half an hour later Brian stumbled down to the kitchen, clearly still half asleep. He went straight to the cupboard to get some cereal.

"Well good morning to you to Brian," Gabi said.

"Oh hi mom, hi dad," he said and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Dad can I have the sports page," he asked.

"Yeah, guess who lost again," Troy said.

"The Lakers?" he said and Troy nodded. "Ugh Dad why did you have to retire?" Troy had played on the Lakers for the rest of his career and became known as a legendary basketball player, he had retired just a few years ago because he was getting to old. As for Gabi, she was still a famous singer.

They ate silently until Claire walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," the beautiful girl smiled and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Your Dad have to go to san Francisco for a charity event so we won't be back until tomorrow afternoon," Gabi said, and Claire eyed her twin brother, "you two okay here?"

"Yeah of course," Brian replied. And high-fived his sister under the table. Their family was extremely close, they had best friend relationships, with their parents, but sometimes they had to be a little rebellious, for they were seventeen. Claire and Brian were also very close however, they did tend to bicker a lot.

"Can Michael and Em come over," Claire asked.

"Over course, but only Michael and Emily," Troy said.

"Yeah, we know," Brian replied. Michael was Matt and stacy's son, and Brian's best friend. Emily was Chad and Taylor's daughter, and was best friends with stacy. Coincidentally stacy, Gabi, and Taylor had gotten pregnant around the same time so all their kids were the same age. The four kids had been extremely close since they were born.

THAT NIGHT

"Bye Mom, bye Dad," Brian and Claire said in unison.

"Love you guys," Gabi called.

"Love you too," they replied and their parents left.

"I am going to go change," Claire said.

"Yeah no kidding," Brian replied.

"shut up," she shot back. Half an hour later Michael and Emily arrived.

"Em!" Claire exclaimed hugging her best friend.

"Hey Claire," she responded.

"Hey man," Brian said to Michael.

"Hey," Michael responded doing their handshake. Claire walked over to Michael and wrapped her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist.

"Hey baby," she said sweetly. Emily and Brian looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Michael just lightly kissed Claire.

"Ok can you two just stop now," Brian said.

"Fine," she groaned.

"so parents are gone for the night, what are the plans?" Em asked.

"I say we invade the liquor cabinet, then hit up Jake's party," Brian replied and they all agreed. They all got pretty drunk at the Bolton house then Claire called the driver, and he took them to the party.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey honey," Claire said waking up, and turning to Michael, who was cuddled up against her.

"Good morning babe," he replied and kissed her. It turned into a huge make-out session.

"We should go wake up Brian and Em," Claire said twenty minutes later. They got out of bed and Claire went to the guest room, and Michael went to Brian's room. When Claire opened the door her best friend wasn't their and the bed was still made.

"Michael, Em isn't in the guest room," Claire said.

"I know," he whispered and pointed to the door.

"Oh my god!" she said and he nodded. she ran up to the door and peeked in to see her brother and best friend in each others arms.

"Aww," Claire said.

"This is so f-ing crazy," Michael said.

"I know they are so cute," Claire said.

"We can hear you and if you don't get out of this room this instant neither of you will live to see another day," Brian suddenly said and Emily lightly laughed. Claire and Michael shut the door immediately. Emily turned around to face Brian.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey beautiful," he responded and she giggled.

"Have you wanted this as long as I have?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he replied. They then heard Claire's famous giggle that she inherited from her mother. Brian got up and pounded on the door.

"Ow!" Claire exclaimed.

"Leave now," he exclaimed. They ran away and Brian went back to Emily.

THAT AFTERNOON

"Hey dad," Brian said as his dad walked out to the basketball court in their backyard. "Did you just come back?"

"Yep," he replied and his son made a three pointer.

"Damn kid," Troy said and Brian laughed. "Wanna play some one on one?"

"Yeah sure," Brian responded. They got to playing and Brian was killing his dad. In the middle of the game Troy grabbed the ball and stopped.

"Ok I have had enough," Troy said and Brian laughed, "who is she?"

"What are you talking about," Brian said lied.

"Please Brian, you haven't missed a shot," Troy said.

"so," Brian said.

"so I was like this when I met your mother, I am not stupid," Troy said.

"You are not gonna let me go with out confessing are you?" he asked his dad.

"Nope," he replied.

"Emily," he smiled and took a shot.

"Wait, Emily, as in Emily Danforth," Troy said in shock.

"Yeah," he laughed and continued to play.

"Wait stop," Troy said, and took the basketball from him. "You are dating Emily Danforth, as in my best friend's daughter, as in the girl you have been best friends with since you were born."

"Well we aren't exactly dating," he said.

"Well what exactly are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Umm we just kinda hooked up last night," he said embarrassed.

"Oh really did you now?" Troy responded raising his eyebrows. "Did someone take advantage to the fact that I was out of town."

"Nooo," he lied.

"You are such a liar," Troy laughed.

"How do you know?" Brian asked.

"Because me and your mom did the same thing," he replied.

"Please do not continue," Brian replied disgusted and his father laughed.

"Did you tell your sister," Troy asked.

"No, she kinda walked in on us sleeping this morning," he said embarrassed and Troy just laughed.

"I am happy for you Brian, she is a great girl," Troy said.

"Thanks dad," he responded.

"Chad is gonna kill you," Troy said.

"I know," Brian said.

An hour later she walked through the living room where her brother and Dad were watching football, and her mom was reading a magazine

"bye mom, bye dad." She said trying to make a quick exit. Troy turned around and saw that his daughter was in a short skirt, little tank top, and heels.

"Woah woah woah, what do you think you are doing," Troy said, and Gabi and Brian looked up.

"I am going out with Em," she said. \

"Looking like that," he said raising his eyebrows.

"I look cute mom bought this for me," she said looking at her outfit.

"Gabi," Troy said.

"What? I think she looks good," Gabi said and Claire smiled. Troy rolled his eyes and turned back to his daughter.

"Claire you look like a…"

"Whore," Brian finished.

"Fuck you," she responded.

"Woah language, now Claire go change," he said.

"I am just going out with Em," she whined.

"Bullshit," Brian coughed.

"I wouldn't be talking," she shot back.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean," he spit back at her sister.

"Language! Again," Troy said. Claire and Brian ignored him and kept going.

"Umm last night," she said.

"Umm the last month," Brian said.

"You wouldn't," Claire said.

"Oh I would," Brian responded.

"Claire and Michael are dating!" Brian exclaimed.

"Brian hooked up with Emily!" she exclaimed.

"What!" Gabi exclaimed

"Well I know you hooked up with Emily," Troy said to his son.

"You did?" Gabi and Claire said in unison.

"Yeah, he told me when we were playing basketball," Troy replied. "But what I didn't know is that you," he said looking at Claire, "are dating Michael."

"Yeah about that," Claire mumbled.

"Oh my god this is amazing!" Gabi squealed.

"Gabi, I speak for all of us when I say please do not call stacy and Taylor right away," Troy said.

"Fine," she groaned.

"How do you feel about this?" Troy asked his son who was very protective of his sister.

"Fine, at first I was pissed but he is good to her so it doesn't matter now," Brian replied.

"And you have made it very clear that if he does something to her you will kill him," Troy said.

"Oh yeah," he replied.

"Good boy," Troy said.

"Newsflash! I am still in the room!" Claire exclaimed.

"Claire you can go out with Michael but you shouldn't have to dress like that if he really likes you. I know your mom didn't" Troy said.

"Yeah that's because mom was a nerd," Claire said.

"Claire!" he exclaimed and Gabi laughed. "Your daughter just called you a nerd and you are laughing."

"Well it is true," Gabi replied.

"Plus," Claire said, "when mom and you started dating she started dressing like this."

"No she didn't," Troy said.

"Yes she did, I have seen pictures, and I hear stories" Claire said.

"Remind me to kill Taylor," Troy said.

"Can I go now," Claire asked.

"Yeah, go," Troy said.

"Thanks dad!" she giggled.

"You are telling me everything when you get back!" Gabi exclaimed as she walked out.

"Don't worry I will," she replied.

That night Troy and Gabi were laying in bed in each others arms.

"Well it looks like Claire and Brian have discovered high school love," Troy said.

"Well what did you expect, they are our children," Gabi said. Troy smiled and kissed his wife lightly.

**Please R&R! This is like an Epilogue and Prologue to a sequal if you guys want one!**


End file.
